


Twist in time

by embracingmagic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Godfather Sirius Black, Marauders, Marauders Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10051304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embracingmagic/pseuds/embracingmagic
Summary: When Harry runs away after blowing up his aunt Marge, the last person he expects to run into is Draco Malfoy. He certainly doesn't expect Malfoy's weird pet dog to prompt Malfoy to offer him help.Draco Malfoy was taught not to abandon family. Although his father probably didn’t mean for that to include disowned, reckless, Gryffindor idiots. When Sirius Black escapes from Azkaban Draco is determined to help his cousin. He only wished that doing so didn't include working with Potter.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry collapsed against a low wall in Magnolia Crescent, panting from the effort of dragging his trunk. Whichever way he looked at it, he had never been in a worse fix. He had just done some serious magic, blowing up his aunt Marge, which meant he was almost certainly expelled from Hogwarts. He should have tried harder to ignore aunt Marge’s jibes, but he hadn’t been able to help himself, not when she was talking about his parents. Harry closed his eyes and hit is head against the wall in frustration. What was he going to do now?

A funny pricking on the back of his head made Harry feel as though he was being watched. He looked around but couldn’t see anything. Unable to shake the uneasy feeling Harry reached for his wand.

_‘Lumos.’_

Harry held his wand high and turned towards the fence behind him where he was sure something was watching him. The light spread across the grass and landed on a wide-eyed boy Harry’s age with hair that looked almost white in the dark.

Harry would recognise that hair anywhere. What was Malfoy doing in Little Whinging? Malfoy was the last person Harry would expect to see in a muggle town and yet there he was. Harry took a step backwards in shock. His legs hit his trunk and he tripped. His wand clattered out of his hand and landed next to him in the gutter.

Malfoy had looked quite startled when Harry had spotted him but when Harry looked up the usual look of disdain was back on Malfoy’s face.

‘Graceful as always Potter.’

Harry quickly reached for his wand and scrambled to his feet. There was a good chance he would need to defend himself.

‘What are you doing here Malfoy?’ Harry was surprised at how steady his voice sounded. As if everything else that had happened tonight hadn’t been bad enough now he had to deal with Malfoy.

‘Umm,” Malfoy ran a hand through his hair. Harry noticed that Malfoy seemed nervous. What was he up to? ‘I was just walking my dog.’

Harry looked beside Malfoy and was startled by the hulking shape of a large, black dog with wide, gleaming eyes. He’d been so focused on Malfoy he hadn’t noticed it earlier. Harry wondered if the dog was some kind of magical companion that would eat Harry if Malfoy told him to. He hoped not.

‘Right…’ Harry and Malfoy stared at each other. They both clearly wanted to leave but neither wanted to be the first to turn their back. Well, that and Harry had nowhere else to go anyway.

Malfoy’s dog wined and suddenly nudged his head against Malfoy’s arm. Then Harry swore that it gestured towards Harry.

‘No,’ Malfoy told the dog firmly with a glare.

It looked as though the dog glared back. He barked loudly.

‘Oh my God! Shut up!’ Malfoy hissed. ‘Fine,’ he said.

Harry looked between Malfoy and the dog in confusion.

‘Potter come with us.’

Harry’s mouth dropped open. _‘What?’_

Malfoy rolled his eyes. ‘We saw you blow up that muggle woman.’ Malfoy’s lips twitched he seemed torn between appreciating seeing a muggle hexed and not wanting to enjoy the magic because it had come from Harry. ‘You have nowhere else to go so come with us.’

Harry laughed hollowly. Malfoy glared back.

‘What’s _your_ brilliant idea then Potter? Roll your trunk all the way to whatever hovel the Weasley’s call their home? Even I know they’re in Egypt, believe me I’ve heard all about it.’

Beside Malfoy the dog growled.

Harry looked from the dog back to Malfoy. He bit back the angry comment he would have liked to make after Malfoy’s comment about the Weasleys, after all Malfoy had a point. Harry really didn’t have anywhere else to go. There was one problem…

‘Malfoy, even if I was stupid enough to think that was a good idea, your father hates me, I’d be murdered in my sleep.’

Malfoy glared. ‘If you must know Potter I’m not staying at home. I’m staying with a relative, one who actually does like you.’

Harry thought hard, trying to remember if he’d met any of Malfoy’s relatives. He couldn’t recall.

‘Why?’ Harry asked.

‘None of your business,’ Malfoy snapped. The dog nudged him again and Malfoy sighed. ‘He needed help and I was taught not to abandon family. Although father probably didn’t mean for that to include disowned, reckless, Gryffindor idiots.’

The dog made a strange sound, Harry stared in shock, was the dog laughing?

‘What does it matter?’ Malfoy asked. ‘You really have no choice.’

Harry considered Malfoy’s words. He was right, Harry didn’t have any options. The Ministry might be after him right now and there was no one else who could help him. Maybe Harry could spend the night at Malfoy’s and then try and find a way to contact Hermione in the morning. He was sure that, criminal or not, she and Ron would want to help him. He just had to survive the night.

Harry took a deep breath and nodded. ‘OK.’

Malfoy’s face screwed up, he looked as though he would have preferred Harry to decline the offer.

‘Great,’ he said sarcastically. ‘That’s fantastic. So I guess it’s back to the poor people bus?’ the question was directed towards the dog.

Harry wondered if Malfoy was losing it. He could have sworn the dog nodded back. Maybe _he_ was losing it.

Malfoy frowned and reached for his wand. There was a deafening bang that made Harry raise his own wand. Before he could do anything else a bright light appeared. When Harry’s eyes adjusted, he saw a purple bus had appeared out of thin air in front of them. Malfoy rolled his eyes at Harry but didn’t say anything else as he walked on board.

The dog gave Harry a bright smile before he followed Malfoy.

Harry blinked stupidly for a moment before he hurried after them.

‘Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for…’

‘Grimmauld Place,’ Malfoy interrupted the conductor.

‘Oh, it’s you again,’ the conductor didn’t seem pleased, ‘and this time you’re bringing a friend back.’

Harry startled at the conductor’s words, had Malfoy been watching him for a while?

‘That’s none of your business,’ Malfoy snapped before he turned to find a seat. Harry noticed he chose a seat that was as far from the other passengers as he could manage.

Harry smiled apologetically at the conductor and went to sit with Malfoy and the dog. Malfoy was glaring at a hole in the seat while the dog watched Harry with a large smile on his face.

‘Stop staring,’ Malfoy said looking towards the dog. ‘You’re going to creep him out.’

Harry shifted in his seat. He hoped that Malfoy’s mysterious relative wasn’t as insane as Malfoy. It was only one night he reminded himself. He only had to survive the night.

 


	2. Chapter 2

‘Read this.’ Malfoy shoved a piece of paper into Harry’s hand.

Harry looked at the elegant writing scribbled across the paper, _number twelve Grimmauld Place_.

‘What?’ Harry looked around at the houses. He could see number eleven and thirteen but no twelve.

At a loss Harry looked down and read the address again, _number twelve Grimmauld Place_. As soon as he reached the part about number twelve, a batted door emerged out of nowhere between numbers eleven and thirteen.

Harry’s mouth dropped open, beside him Malfoy walked up the stairs and into the house without looking back. Harry stared after Malfoy helplessly until the dog gently nudged him forward.

There was a silver door-knocker in the shape of a serpent on the door. _So like the Malfoy’s,_ Harry thought, walking past into the hallway. The room they entered was dark, with dreary wallpaper and age-blackened portraits. It looked like the house had been abandoned for some time. The dog followed in after Harry.

‘Don’t touch anything,’ Malfoy said.

‘I thought you said your relative lived here?’ Harry said. ‘It doesn’t look like anyone’s lived here in years.’

‘He’s been away,’ Malfoy said shortly.

‘Right...’ Harry said looking around again. The house looked like it belonged to dark wizards. Harry wondered again if he’d made a mistake in trusting Malfoy. His eyes landed on nearby serpent shaped candelabra. Malfoy must have followed his gaze.

‘Trying to make friends Potter?’ Malfoy taunted. ‘I don’t want to disappoint you but it’s not a real snake.’

‘Be nice Draco,’ an unfamiliar voice came from behind Harry before he could answer.

Harry jumped and spun around, his heart in his throat. Standing behind him, where the dog had been a moment ago, was a tired looking man with shaggy hair. He looked vaguely familiar.

Harry stumbled backwards as he realised why the man looked familiar. It was the escaped convict from the muggle news. He looked at Malfoy with wide eyes but Malfoy looked perfectly calm. Had this been his plan all along? To lead Harry into a trap?

‘Harry,’ the man said, his voice full of emotion and holding his hands up in surrender. ‘Harry, it’s OK, I’m not going to hurt you.’

Harry held out his wand.

‘Put your wand down Potter, he’s not going to kill you.’

‘Draco,’ the man warned sharply. He turned back to Harry and spoke in a softer voice. ‘Harry, I’m Sirius. I’m your godfather.’

 

 

A short while later Harry and Sirius were sitting on a dusty couch in the living room. Sirius had explained that he was an animagus and had escaped Azkaban by turning into a dog. He told Harry that he’d been best friends with Harry’s dad and how he’d been James and Lily’s secret keeper until they’d swapped at the last minute. Sirius teared up as he explained how their friend, the one they had thought they could trust, had betrayed Harry’s parents and framed Sirius. Mafloy had disappeared somewhere in the middle of Sirius’s story, for that Harry was grateful.

‘What was his name?’ Harry asked. ‘The man who betrayed my parents?’

Sirius’s face darkened. ‘Peter Pettigrew.’

Harry’s face was blank as he nodded. He didn’t know how he felt. ‘Where is he now?’ he asked.

‘He’s…’

‘Sirius? Can I talk to you?’ Malfoy had reappeared in the doorway.

‘Yes, just…’

‘Now,’ Malfoy said firmly.

Sirius frowned at Malfoy but got up to follow. ‘I’ll be right back,’ he said laying a gentle hand on Harry’s arm.

Harry sat stunned on the couch struggling to process what he’d just heard. Was Sirius telling the truth? He’d certainly sounded sincere but why had nobody told him? Dumbledore, Hagrid … surely they’d known.

Harry didn’t have a very clear idea what he was doing as he stood up and crept to the door behind which Sirius and Draco were talking. Harry lent an ear against the door listening.

‘Because, you don’t know him like I do,’ Malfoy was saying. ‘Saint potter won’t let you go through with your plan.’

‘Pettigrew killed his parents,’ Sirius argued.

‘That won’t matter. He won’t let you kill him.’

Sirius sighed. ‘I don’t want to keep anything from him.’

‘What do you think he’ll do if he finds out Pettigrew is at Hogwarts?’ Draco said. ‘He’ll probably go straight to Dumbledore, or try to catch Pettigrew himself.’

‘He’s so much like James,’ Sirius said.

Malfoy huffed. ‘Gryffindors,’ he muttered.

Harry made his way back to the couch in a daze. He still had a lot of questions but it seemed clear that Sirius had been telling the truth. He thought about what Malfoy had said _he won’t let you kill him_. Harry wasn’t so sure. His parents were dead because Pettigrew had betrayed them. He had never met his godfather because Pettigrew had framed him for murder. Sirius had spent twelve years in Azkaban because of Pettigrew. Now Pettigrew was somewhere at Hogwarts? Malfoy didn’t know Harry as well as he thought he did.

It was a few more moments before Sirius and Malfoy returned.

‘I was thinking,’ Sirius said to Harry as he sat down, ‘the ministry is probably looking for you after what happened.’ Harry tensed. So much had happened in the last few hours that he’d forgot the ministry were probably out to arrest him for what happened to aunt Marge. ‘We should let them find you before they start a man hunt.’

Harry looked at Sirius in shock. Sirius wanted him to turn himself in?

 ‘You don’t have to stay with them. You can come back here. I mean … if you want to,’ Sirius rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

‘But …’ Harry said, ‘wont they arrest me?’

Malfoy laughed at that and even Sirius allowed himself a small smile.

‘They won’t arrest you for accidental Magic,’ Sirius said. ‘But they’ll need to know you’re safe after you run away.’

‘Oh.’ Harry felt his cheeks heat up.

‘So where will they look for him?” Malfoy asked.

Sirius looked at Harry. ‘Where were you going to go?’

 ‘I … I don’t know,’ Harry said. ‘I didn’t know about the Knight Bus.’

‘If you had?’ Sirius asked.

Harry thought carefully. ‘I would have needed money, so, Diagon Alley?’

Sirius nodded. ‘OK, Diagon Alley it is. Are you coming Draco?’

‘I think I’ve spent more than enough time on that bus tonight,’ Malfoy said as he stood up. ‘I’m going to bed.’

 

 

The Knight Bus conductor was much friendlier when he saw that Malfoy wasn’t with Harry. Sirius had come along in dog form and had sat beside Harry as Stan Shunpike had read a news article about him. It was a rather uncomfortable trip and Harry was relieved when they arrived at the Leaky Cauldron.

Sirius slipped off the bus first and hurried into the dark shadows by the wall. Harry watched him go until he was startled by a loud voice. ‘There you are Harry!’ the voice said as Harry stepped of the Knight Bus. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see that he’d walked right into the Mister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge.


	3. Chapter 3

Fudge led Harry into a dark room in the Leaky Cauldron and cheerfully explained that aunt Marge had been punctured and her memory modified. ‘I don’t want you wandering off into Muggle London, all right?’ Fudge said. ‘Keep to Diagon Alley. Tom will be keeping an eye on you for me.’

‘But…’ Harry thought about Sirius and Grimmauld Place. ‘Do I have to stay here?’

Fudge looked uncomfortable. “Well you see, Harry … in the present climate.’

‘Because of Sirius Black you mean?’

Fudge’s fingers slipped on the silver fastening of his cloak.

‘Oh, you’ve heard. Well you can see why it wouldn’t be a good idea for you to leave.’

‘What if I stayed with a friend?’ Harry asked. ‘I would be safer there than I would be here where anyone could just walk in.’

Fudge seemed taken aback. ‘Well, yes, I suppose that’s true. You should at least spend the night here though.’

‘Thank you, Sir.’

‘Yes … So, I’ll say goodbye.’

‘Er – Minister?’ Harry asked. ‘Can I ask you something?’

‘Certainly,’ smiled Fudge.

‘Are you sure Black is guilty?’

Fudge’s smile fell.

‘Of course I am!’ Fudge said angrily. ‘I was one of the first on the scene after … well after it happened. Black was just standing there laughing.’

‘What about at his trial?’ Harry asked, ‘did he try and defend himself?’

‘Black never had a trial,’ Fudge said. ‘There was no need, not with the overwhelming amount of evidence.’

Harry frowned. That didn’t seem right, especially since he believed Sirius’s story.   

‘Well, I’ll be off.’ Fudge said. ‘Enjoy your stay Harry.’

Fudge left, leaving Tom to show Harry to his room.

 

 

“Hedwig!’ Harry gasped.

The snowy owl was sitting on top of a wardrobe inside the room.

‘Very smart owl you’ve got there,’ chucked Tom. ‘If there’s anything you need, Mr Potter, don’t hesitate to ask.’

He gave Harry a bow and left.

Harry sat on his bed, absent-mindedly stroking Hedwig. He could hardly believe that he’d only left Privet Drive a few hours ago.

‘It’s been a very weird night, Hedwig,’ he yawned.

There was a scratching sound at the door. Harry hesitantly opened it to see a large black dog on the other side. The dog walked past Harry wagging his tail.

‘Fudge never was very smart,’ Sirius said transforming as Harry closed the door. ‘He didn’t even realise you don’t have your trunk.’

‘Did you really never have a trial?’ Harry asked

‘It was a different time back then,’ Sirius said seriously. ‘There was panic … confusion. The ministry was in disarray. And … and I had no one left who believed in me to speak up.’

‘I believe you,’ Harry said honesty.

Sirius’s eyes looked misty as he answered, ‘thank you, Harry.’ He cleared his throat. ‘You should get some sleep, it’s been a long night.’

 

 

It took Harry several days to get use to his strange new living arrangement. The morning after Harry’s meeting with fudge, he and Sirius had traveled back to Grimmauld Place. Harry spent a lot of his time getting to know Sirius while cleaning the house. Malfoy occasionally watched but never offered to help.

‘You have a house elf,’ he’d reminded Sirius.

Harry had met Kreacher his second night in Grimmauld Place. ‘Filthy half-blood brat! What would my poor Mistress say?’ he’d said. Sirius had banned the house elf from insulting him, so now the elf completely ignored Harry and spent most of his time shadowing Malfoy.

Things were strange between Harry and Malfoy. They still insulted each other when they were alone but whenever Sirius was around they both made an effort to be civil. Harry didn’t completely trust Malfoy, no matter what Malfoy said about he and Sirius being family.

Harry had walked in on Sirius and Malfoy whispering a few times and knew they were discussing their plan to capture Pettigrew. It made Harry uneasy knowing that Pettigrew was somewhere at Hogwarts. How was he hiding? Even if he was using a fake name, Dumbledore would have recognised him. Polyjuice Potion maybe? Every time he tried to approach Sirius about it, Sirius changed the subject.

Harry was sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast with Sirius and Malfoy when there was a tapping on the window. Harry looked over to see a familiar grey owl, carrying letter on his leg and asking to come in. Harry leapt up with a smile.

‘Hey Errol!’

Errol held his leg out and allowed Harry to take the letter before helping himself to Harry’s toast.

‘Gross,’ Malfoy muttered. Harry ignored him and read Ron’s letter.

‘What does _Weasley_ want?’ Malfoy asked.

Harry tried to keep his voice civil when he answered. ‘He’s back from Egypt.’

The sound of glass shattering startled Harry and he looked up to see Sirius pushing himself away from the table covered in juice. Had Sirius smashed the glass with accidental magic? Malfoy was looking between Sirius and Harry with a concerned look.

‘That’s … that’s nice,’ Sirius said. ‘Excuse me,’ he quickly left the room.

Harry looked at Malfoy, ‘what was that about?’

Malfoy shrugged and went back to picking at his own toast. Harry glared at Malfoy’s head.

‘Would Master Malfoy like Kreacher to fetch him anything?’

Harry jumped, he hadn’t heard the house elf come in.

‘No Kreacher,’ Malfoy didn’t even look up.

‘Such a good boy, proper pure-blood boy, Mistress would be so proud,’ Kreacher walked off muttering to himself, as usual he ignored Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes. Deciding he didn’t want to spend any more time with Malfoy he got up and followed after Sirius.

Harry climbed the stairs. He walked past his own room and past the room with R.A.B on the door, where he knew Malfoy was staying. The door to Sirius’s room was slightly ajar. Harry saw Sirius sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. He frowned in confusion, what had happened at breakfast to upset Sirius? Not wanting to intrude, Harry backed away and made his way back down the stairs.

He paused outside Malfoy’s room. Suddenly desperate for answers Harry looked around and, when he saw he was alone, he pushed the door open.


	4. Chapter 4

The Slytherin colours covered most of the surfaces in the room. There was a large family crest, which Harry recognised as belonging to the Blacks, painted on the wall. Harry made his way over to the desk hoping to find something useful. He saw a text book opened on a page about animagi, moving it aside he spotted a letter.

 

_Draco,_

_Thank you for your last letter. It was lovely to hear from you. I’m glad to hear you and Blaise are enjoying yourselves in Italy. Maybe your Father, you, and me can spend some time in Italy during your Christmas break._

_You haven’t missed much here. My cousin’s escape from Azkaban still dominates the news. I hear he is quite unstable, I can’t begin to guess what side he’s on or what he might be planning to do. Regardless, I feel safer knowing you are out of the country._

_That being said you still need to be careful. While the Zabini’s are a good pure-blood family they are not to be completely trusted. I’m sure you are well aware of Mrs Zabini’s past._

_Do keep in touch Draco, I miss you very much._

_Love_

_Mother._

 

So, Malfoy’s parents thought he was in Italy? That explained why they hadn’t reported him as missing. Harry put the note down and picked up an aged photo of a Slytherin quidditch player.

‘My brother, Regulus,’ a voice said.

Harry jumped and turned to see Sirius in the doorway.

‘Sirius’ Harry stuttered. ‘I was just …’

‘It’s OK,’ Sirius said. He walked over, took the photo from Harry and put it back on the table. ‘I understand why you don’t trust him. I wouldn’t either if I was you, I know you don’t get on. You should have heard him when I said we were going to Little Whinging to check on you. _I see enough of Potter at school, I don’t need to see him in my holidays_.’ Sirius imitated Malfoy.

Harry smiled. ‘So, why do you trust him then?’ he asked.

Sirius looked at the photo of his brother. ‘When he was young, Regulus was a pure-blood obsessed little prat,’ Sirius said. ‘He grew up to be a Death Eater and was murdered when he tried to change his mind. After I found out, I couldn’t stop thinking about what I could have done to change things, maybe if I hadn’t pushed him away... Sirius looked away from the photo.

‘When Draco showed up here, banging on the door, I almost sent him away but then he pushed his way past me and started going on about family loyalty … I saw so much of Regulus in him. A silly little boy, growing up surrounded by prejudice and making all the wrong choices.

‘I couldn’t save Regulus but maybe I _can_ help Draco,’ Sirius said.

They were silent for a moment after Sirius’s story.

‘Come on,’ Sirius said, ‘We should leave before Draco finishes his breakfast.

Sirius guided Harry out of the room and followed him back to his own room.

‘Ron’s dad told him about what happened. Ron asked me where I’m staying. I’m going to tell him I’m staying with some muggle friends.’

‘That’s a good idea.’

Sirius sat down on the spare bed where Harry’s photo album was sitting. Harry watched as Sirius picked it up and opened it. Sirius’s breath catch on the first picture.

‘That’s … how did you get these?’

‘Hagrid made it for me.’ Harry sat down on the bed next to Sirius. He looked over to see Sirius was looking at a picture of his parents on their wedding day. ‘He said he wrote to some of their friends for the photos.’

Sirius nodded and continued flipping through the pages. He froze on a picture of two laughing boys with their arms around each other.

‘Who’s that?’ Harry asked.

Sirius ran a gentle hand over the page. ‘Remus Lupin.’ He didn’t say anything else for a moment. Harry waited. ‘He was our friend. Before … before your parents died we knew there was a traitor. I thought it was Remus, I was so stupid, if I’d only trusted him …’

Harry could see tears gathering in Sirius’s eyes. ‘It’s not your fault,’ Harry said.

Sirius smiled. ‘Thank you, Harry. You’re so like much like both your parents. I really wish you’d had more time with them.

‘Yeah,’ Harry said. ‘Me too.’

 

 

Remus couldn’t believe he was allowing history to repeat itself. As a boy, Dumbledore had admitted him to Hogwarts when no other Headmaster would have done so, and Remus had betrayed his trust by leading three of his fellow students to become Animagi. Now, after Dumbledore had gone out on a limb for him again, this time by securing him a job when most people had shunned him, Remus was betraying him again by keeping Sirius’s secret.

Remus banged his hands against the table. After everything Sirius had done … Peter, Lilly, James … he still couldn’t bring himself to come clean, to tell Dumbledore that Sirius was an Animagus. Remus sighed and turned back to his planning. He was determined to do a good job, not only to repay Dumbledore, but also for himself. After years of being rejected Remus was finally getting his chance.

Remus pulled his class lists towards him. His eyes were drawn to a name on the third year’s list. _Harry Potter_ , Remus’s last connection to James and Lilly. The last time Remus had seen Harry was before James and Lilly had gone into hiding. Harry had been a dark haired, chubby faced little baby who’d giggled at his father’s spells. He wondered what Harry was like now. He wondered if he would be able to treat Harry as an ordinary student or would he see the ghosts of his dead friends every time he looked at the boy?

Deciding he probably wouldn’t get anything else done today, Remus packed away his work. Between Sirius and Harry, Remus was sure he was in for a tough year.

 

 

‘You’re leaving?’

Harry stopped cleaning as he saw Malfoy walking down the stairs with Kreacher behind him dragging his trunk.

‘I’m spending the last few days of the holidays with Mother and Father. It’s not as if I can do anything more for Sirius at the moment anyway.’

‘Oh.’

‘Do me a favour Potter. I know you’ll want to run straight to Dumbledore before the train even gets into Hogwarts but remember, Dumbledore didn’t believe Sirius was innocent then, he won’t believe it now. All you’ll do is draw his attention to the three of us.’

Harry wanted to argue but Malfoy walked away without giving him the chance.

 

 

The last days of the holidays went too fast. With Malfoy gone, Kreacher spent most of his time locked in his room leaving Harry and Sirius with the place to themselves.

‘Are you all packed and ready to go?’ Sirius asked.

Harry nodded. ‘What about you?’ he asked. ‘What are you going to do now?’

Sirius looked conflicted. ‘Well … I think I know where Pettigrew is so …’

‘I know Pettigrew is at Hogwarts,’ Harry said.

Sirius looked up sharply. ‘Draco told you?’

Harry huffed. ‘Malfoy wouldn’t tell me anything, he doesn’t trust me, he thinks I’ll go to Dumbledore. I heard you talking to Malfoy when I first got here,’ Harry admitted.

‘You understand that we can’t go to Dumbledore, Harry, not without proof.’

Harry nodded glumly.

‘Thank you. I am sorry Harry. I wasn’t going to involve you in this, but when I saw you alone in Little Whinging…’

‘It’s OK, I understand,’ Harry said.

Sirius smiled at patted Harry on the back.

‘So, what about you?’ Harry asked again. ‘Are you coming to Hogwarts?’

‘I will,’ Sirius answered, ‘but not straight away, I’m sure the Dementors will be searching the train.’

Harry shivered. Sirius had told him all about the Dementors.

Sirius stood up. ‘Let’s not worry about it now,’ he said. ‘Let’s go do something fun.’

 

 

Harry and Sirius spent the night listening to music on the radio and playing Exploding Snap and Wizard’s Chess. All to soon it was time for bed.

The next morning Sirius transformed into a dog and escorted Harry to the train station. Harry laughed as Sirius jumped through the solid wall and onto platform nine and three-quarters. He was still smiling as he followed after him. The smile fell from his face when he spotted Malfoy across the platform with his family glaring daggers at Sirius.

Harry sighed. ‘You probably should go Sirius, it’s too dangerous.’ He rubbed the dogs head and was surprised when the dog jumped up on his back legs to give Harry a hug. Harry hugged him back tightly. ‘I’ll see you soon,’ he said.

He watched as the dog disappeared through the wall.

‘Harry! Harry!

Harry’s face broke into a smile as he heard the familiar voices.

‘Ron! Hermione!’ he gave each of his friends a hug.                                                 

‘Did you really blow up your aunt, Harry?’ asked Hermione in a very serious voice.

‘I didn’t mean to,’ Harry said, while Ron roared with laughter. ‘I just-lost control.’

‘Harry,’ Harry looked behind his friends to see the rest of Ron’s family. ‘Harry, can I have a word,’ Mr Weasley asked.

‘Sure.’ Harry followed Mr Weasley behind a pillar.

‘There’s something I’ve got to tell you before you leave. It’s about Sirius Black.’ Mr Weasley looked uncomfortable.

Harry listened as Mr Weasley explained that the ministry believed Sirius was mad and that he’d escaped Azkaban to kill Harry as a part of a plan to somehow bring Voldemort back. Harry tried very hard to keep his face neutral.

‘Harry, you must be very scared-‘

‘I’m not,’ Harry said sincerely. ‘Thank you for telling me though Mr Wealsey. I’ll be careful.’

There was a loud whistle. Guards were beginning to close the train doors.

‘I have to go Mr Weasley, goodbye.’

Harry jumped on the train and watched as Ron and Hermione waved goodbye to Ron’s parents.

‘Come on,’ he said, ‘let’s find somewhere to sit.’

 


	5. Chapter 5

All the compartments were full except for one at the very end of the train. This one only had one occupant, a man sitting fast asleep against the window. Harry startled as he recognised the man as Remus Lupin, although he looked older and much more exhausted than he had in Harry’s photograph. What was he doing here?

‘Who d’you reckon he is?’ Ron asked.

Harry was debating whether he should answer or not when Hermione answered for him.

‘Professor R. J. Lupin,’ she whispered at once.

‘Professor?’ Harry said, ‘so he’ll be at Hogwarts this year?’

Ron and Hermione gave Harry strange look.

‘Yes?’ Hermione said. ‘He must be the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.’

‘Well I hope he’s up to it,’ Ron said doubtfully. ‘He looks like one good hex would finish him off, doesn’t he?’

Harry was hardly listening, he was busy thinking about what this could mean for Sirius. Could Harry somehow convince Lupin of Sirius’s innocence?

‘Anyway,’ Ron said, regaining Harry’s attention, ‘what did my dad want?’

‘He, err, he told me that Sirius Black might be after me.’

‘What!’

Understandably Ron and Hermione took the news poorly. Harry wanted so badly to tell them the truth but he knew that it was unlikely they would believe him. He tried his best to convince them he’d be fine. It wasn’t until his Sneakoscope started playing up that they were distracted and finally changed the topic.

Harry almost wished they hadn’t when they started talking about Hogsmeade.

‘Won’t it be nice to get out of school for a bit and explore Hogsmeade?’ Hermione asked.

‘Spect it will,’ Harry said. ‘You’ll have to tell me when you’ve found out.’

‘What d’you mean?’ Ron asked.

‘I can’t go. The Dursley’s didn’t sign my permission form.’ Harry briefly imagined the look on Professor McGonagall’s face if he’d had Sirius sign the form.

Ron suggested other ways Harry could get to Hogsmeade and he and Hermione argued about Hermione’s new cat while the Hogwarts express moved steadily North.

It was mid-afternoon when they heard footsteps outside their compartment. Harry frowned as Malfoy appeared, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy hardly acknowledged Harry, in fact he seemed to be avoiding his eyes, he was focused on Ron instead.

Harry saw Malfoy look Ron up and down carefully before he spoke.

‘I heard your father finally got his hands on some gold this summer, Weasley,’ Malfoy said. ‘Did your mother die of shock?’

Ron jumped up while Harry felt his fists clench. Had nothing changed over the summer? Was Malfoy going to be the same prat as always this year?

Lupin snorted in his sleep.

‘Who’s that?’ Malfoy asked.

‘New teacher,’ Harry said, ‘Remus Lupin.’ Harry watched Malfoy carefully to see if he recognised the name.

Malfoy’s eyes flickered to Harry’s and he frowned but otherwise didn’t react. His eyes narrowed. ‘C’mon,’ he said to Crabbe and Goyle and they disappeared.

The rain thickened as the train sped further North.

‘We must be nearly there,’ Ron said.

The words had hardly left him when the train started to slow down.

 

 

Remus couldn’t help himself. He knew he should have apparated to Hogsmeade or used Floo Powder like all the other professors, but he wanted to catch the train for old times’ sake. Unfortunately, the stress of the last few weeks caught up with him and he was asleep before the train had even left the station.

His dreams weren’t pleasant. He dreamt of a large black dog, breaking in to the school and savaging students in the Great Hall. ‘You could have stopped this,’ one of the students screamed, ‘why didn’t you stop this!’

‘Sirius Black,’ James’s voice interrupted his dream, ‘…might be after me.’

Suddenly everyone else disappeared and Remus was left alone with a grinning, messy haired, James Potter. James was wearing his Hogwarts robes and looking younger than the last time Remus had seen him.

‘Moony!’ James grinned.

Remus knew he was dreaming but he couldn’t help running forward and wrapping his arms around his friend.

‘James,’ he sighed into James’s chest, ‘I’ve missed you so much.’

 James pulled away. With a smile, he reached out, grabbed onto Remus’s hand and led him to the Gryffindor table. He sat down next to James like he had so many times before.

‘So anyway, I told McGonagall that I wasn’t planning anything, I just needed to know when the staff meetings were in case of an emergency,’ James said. ‘She still wouldn’t tell me,’ he pouted.

Remus smiled at the memory. James and Sirius had ended up using the map to figure it out and then released a jar of Cornish Pixies in the staff room during a meeting.

As the memory popped into his head a group of four little pixies flew down and landed on the table in front of Remus. He watched as the two bigger pixies pulled faces at each other and grinned. The smallest pixie looked at the others adoringly, while the last pixie looked on glumly. Suddenly one of the bigger pixies snarled and launched itself at the smallest pixie.

James laughed. ‘I guess he doesn’t trust the little guy.’

The two bigger pixies flew up to James and landed on his shoulder while the little pixie held his hurt hand and wailed. The sad looking pixie moved closer to Remus and leant against his hand.

‘I don’t understand,’ Remus told James. James smiled back sadly.

‘Did your mother die of shock?’

Suddenly the scene changed and he and James were in the common room. James looked even younger this time, it must have been their first year. Remus didn’t recognise the voice but somehow he knew who he’d see when he turned around.

Sure enough, a young Sirius Black was standing behind him.

‘Your first detention,’ Sirius said. ‘I’m so proud.’

Remus remembered this moment, he had been standing guard while James and Sirius had tried to plant some kind of trap outside the Slytherin common room. Professor Slughorn had caught Remus but James and Sirius had gotten away.

Remus stared at Sirius, he looked so young and innocent. A far cry from the mad man he was used to seeing in the paper.

‘Come on, Remus, smile,’ Sirius said. ‘I’m going to be there too after all, it’s going to be fun!’

Remus had been alone with Slughorn in his office when Sirius had burst in and said the whole thing had been his idea.

‘Thanks for not turning me in guys,’ James said. ‘Mum would’ve flipped if I got another detention so soon after the last one.’

‘Don’t be silly,’ Sirius said, ‘of course we wouldn’t turn you in.’

Remus woke with a start. He was groggy and confused. The heavy darkness felt as though it was crushing him. It took him a moment to realise that the overwhelming misery he was feeling wasn’t from his dream, there were Dementors somewhere.

‘Come in and sit down-‘

‘Not here! I’m here!’

He was on the Hogwarts express, he realised. There were children in danger. His brain jumped into full awareness.

‘Ouch!’

‘Quiet!’ he said. He searched his robes for his wand and upon finding it cast a spell to light up the compartment.

Remus glanced around the room, he felt his heart jump as he saw eerily familiar eyes looking back at him from under glasses and equally familiar hair. ‘Stay where you are,’ he told the group of children.

He got to his feet, holding the light out in front of him. The door slid slowly open before he could reach it and a Dementor glided into the room.

Remus tried to think of a happy memory to cast a Patronus but his mind was drawing a blank. He could see young Sirius’s innocent smiling face, _of course we wouldn’t turn you in,_ then suddenly he was older, standing in the streets and laughing manically with Peter dead at his feet.

A crash broke through his thoughts and he startled as he saw Harry laying on the ground. Remus drew a deep breath, he had to act quickly. ‘None of us are hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks. Go,’ he said, not looking at Harry as he stepped over him.

The Dementor didn’t move. Remus glanced at Harry, drew a breath, and pictured a different boy with dark hair and glasses. He pictured James’s face, grinning as he watched pixies flutter around him.

‘Expecto patronum!’

The Dementor fled and Remus turned to see Harry waking up as the compartment lights started to turn back on. Green eyes watched him carefully as he pulled some chocolate from his robes and broke it into small pieces. Remus’s heart was hammering against his chest.

‘I need to speak to the driver,’ he said.

When Remus was in the corridor he collapsed against the wall. This year was going to be harder than he’d anticipated.


	6. Chapter 6

Besides the surprise announcement of Hagrid’s appointment to Care of Magical Creatures teacher, the welcome feast was rather uneventful. Harry had seen Snape glaring daggers at Lupin during the feast but that was expected, knowing that Lupin had been friends with Harry’s dad and Snape _hated_ Harry’s dad. Harry had been keen for the feast to be over so he could go to his dormitory and write a letter to Sirius. He asked about the Dementors, keen to know why had they affected him more than everyone else. He left out the part about fainting and hearing screaming that no one else could. He didn’t want Sirius to worry and come to Hogwarts before it was safe. He wrote about Lupin’s teaching position, keen to get Sirius’s thoughts on the matter. He also mentioned Snape’s reaction. It might amuse Sirius, if nothing else.

The next morning Harry had just finished in the Owlery when he met up with Ron and Hermione. When they entered the Great Hall for breakfast the first thing they saw was Malfoy, who seemed to be entertaining a large group of Slytherins with a very funny story. As they passed, Malfoy did a ridiculous impression of a swooning fit and there was a roar of laughter.

‘Ignore him,’ Hermione said, ‘it’s not worth it.’

Harry clenched his teeth and headed towards the Gryffindor table. It seemed Malfoy was well and truly back to his old self, maybe even worse. _Compensating for being half decent during the Summer_ , Harry thought.

Harry’s day didn’t get much better from there. In his very first class of the year he had his death predicted, thanks to Professor Trelawney. Professor McGonagall ensured everyone it was rubbish but that didn’t stop people like Lavender Brown looking at him as though he might drop dead any moment. Even Ron looked worried.

‘Harry,’ Ron said during lunch, ‘you haven’t seen a great black dog anywhere, have you?’

Harry chocked on what he was eating. Hermione thumped him on his back as he coughed violently. She and Ron were both looking at Harry with concern.

‘What? Oh, umm no … I haven’t seen any black dogs. Nope.’

Even Hermione, who clearly didn’t believe in death omens, raised her eyebrows at that.

 

 

Harry was pleased to get out of the castle for Hagrid’s Care of Magical Creatures class after lunch. Riding Buckbeak was like nothing Harry had ever experienced.

‘Good work Harry!’ Hagrid said, smiling proudly at Harry.

Emboldened by Harry’s success, the rest of the class climbed cautiously into the paddock. Hagrid untied the Hippogriffs one by one, and soon people were bowing nervously all over the paddock. Ron and Hermione were practising on a chestnut Hippogriff.

While everyone was distracted, Harry saw his chance to confront Malfoy alone. He stormed over to where Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle had taken over Buckbeak.

‘I need to talk to you,’ he said.

Crabbe and Goyle stepped protectively in front of Malfoy. Malfoy nudged them out of the way, ‘go away,’ he told them. They looked surprised but lumbered off anyway.

Malfoy crossed his arm. ‘What do you want?’ he said.

‘What’s your problem?’ Harry snapped.

‘ _My_ problem?’ Malfoy raised an eyebrow.

‘Since we’ve been back you’ve been a right prat!’

‘We’re not friends Potter!’ Malfoy snapped. ‘We share a common relative, that’s it!’

Harry opened his mouth to respond but Malfoy cut him off.

“God you’re so stupid! Walking around this place like you’re so special. Oh, look at me, the great Harry Potter. I faint when I see a Dementor but at least I can ride a Hippogriff!’ Malfoy looked at Buckbeak, ‘I bet you’re not dangerous at all, are you? You great ugly brute!’

It happened in a flash. Buckbeak reared up on his back legs towering over Harry and Malfoy. Without even thinking Harry grabbed Malfoy and spun him around behind him. Harry gasped, and they both fell to the ground, as an agonising tore through his arm. He turned to see Hagrid wrestling Buckbeak into his collar while the rest of the class gapped at him and Malfoy.

Harry glanced down to see blood flowing out over his arm.

He blinked. ‘I’m bleeding,’ he said dumbly.

“Harry!’ Hermione ran over. ‘Harry! Are you OK?’

Harry looked up and saw Hagrid, right before he was lifted into the air.

‘You’re going to be fine,’ Hagrid said, his voice shaking, as he carried him away.

Harry glanced over Hagrid’s shoulder and saw Malfoy, who looked even paler than normal, staring after him. For some reason, he found that funny and giggled into Hagrid’s chest.

‘Don’t tell ‘irus,’ Harry mumbled before he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

 

 

Remus’s first day of teaching had gone rather well. Peeves had been following him around all day. He suspected Peeves was trying to figure out if he was still a bit of a trouble maker or if he was a straight-laced professor now. Apparently, he hadn’t figured it out yet.

Remus arrived early to dinner. There were only a few students in the great hall. He took a seat on the staff table next to Professor McGonagall, it still didn’t feel right calling her Minerva.

‘Good first day?’ McGonagall asked.

Remus nodded. ‘Fred and George Weasley are certainly interesting,’ he said.

Professor McGonagall laughed. ‘They are, they remind me of…’ Her smiled slipped and Remus froze. He knew who they reminded her off. He tried to think of something to say to change the topic and diffuse the sudden awkwardness, but thankfully was they were interrupted by Lucius Malfoy’s son walking over to the table.

From everything Remus had heard, the younger Malfoy wasn’t much different than his father. He’d seen Malfoy and his friends mocking Harry after the incident on the train. When he’d gone over to check everything was okay Malfoy had scurried off.

‘Here we go,’ McGonagall muttered.

‘Ex … excuse me Professor McGonagall,’ Malfoy said rather politely. ‘I … I was wondering if you could tell me … is Potter’s okay?’

Remus’s stomach dropped. Was Harry hurt? McGonagall raised an eyebrow at Malfoy. ‘He’s fine, Mr Malfoy. You should go back to your table.’

‘Right, thank you.’ Malfoy hurried away.

‘That was odd,’ McGonagall said.

‘Harry was hurt?’ Remus could hear the concern in his voice, but pretending Harry was just another student didn’t matter in that moment.

McGonagall’s head snapped towards Remus and her face softened at whatever she saw there. ‘He’s going to be fine Remus. There was … an incident … in his Care of Magical Creatures class. He cut his arm … badly. Poppy healed the cut but he lost a lot of blood before he got to the hospital wing so she’s keeping him over night.’

Remus’s heart was hammering as he listened to Professor McGonagall. When she’d finished speaking he stood up from the table.

‘Excuse me,’ he said.

‘Remus,’ he heard her call after him. ‘Remus, that’s not a good idea.’

He ignored her. He felt her eyes watching him as he left the hall.

 

 

Harry slowly opened his eyes. He looked around and was unsurprised to see he was in the hospital wing. He smiled as he saw Ron and Hermione’s blurry, anxious faces watching him.

‘Hey,’ he mumbled.

Hermione started and Ron laughed. ‘You’re awake’ Hermione cried wrapping her arms around him.

‘Don’t suffocate him,’ Ron joked.

‘Sorry.’ Hermione pulled away and Harry was able to reach for his glasses.

‘How long was I asleep?’ he asked as the world came back into focus.

‘A few hours,’ Hermione said.

‘Yeah, we’re going to miss dinner.’

‘Ron!’ Hermione slapped him on the arm.

Harry smiled. ‘What happened?’ he asked. He flinched as a sharp pain cut through his arm as he tried to sit up.

‘You don’t remember?’ Ron said. ‘Malfoy was being a twat and the Hippogriff tried to attack him. You flung him out of the way and then there was blood everywhere. We didn’t know how badly you were hurt. It looked real bad. You should’ve just let the Hippogriff attack Malfoy!’

‘Ron!’

‘Sorry Hermione.’

Hermione looked at Harry. ‘We came straight here but they wouldn’t let us see you at first,’ she said. Harry noticed her eyes were red.

‘I’m fine, Hermione, promise.’

Something occurred to Harry. ‘What about Malfoy? Is he OK?’

Ron scoffed. ‘He didn’t even get a scratch.’

‘He was really quiet after Hagrid carried you away though,’ Hermione said.

‘Hagrid!’ Harry realised. ‘It was his first class! He must be so upset!’

‘I’m sure Hagrid’s fine,’ Hermione didn’t sound like she believed it.

‘We should go see him,’ Harry said. ‘Tonight.’

‘That’s not a good idea,’ Hermione said nervously.

‘Yeah,’ Ron agreed, ‘what about Sirius Black? And your tea leaves?’

Harry was about to argue but just then the doors burst open and Professor Lupin rushed in.

‘Harry!’ he said. ‘You’re okay.’

Ron and Hermione exchanged a puzzled look. Harry smiled at Lupin.

‘I’m fine,’ he told the professor, ‘I’ve had much worse.’ Lupin didn’t look at all comforted by that. He approached Harry cautiously.

‘You two can go if you want,’ Harry told Ron and Hermione, ‘you must be hungry.’

Ron and Hermione got up, and after giving Harry a look that said he’d have a lot of explaining to do, they left.

Lupin sat down on the arm chair next to Harry’s bed.

‘I’m sorry,’ Lupin said. ‘I hope I didn’t interrupt, I just wanted to check on you. After what happened on the train, and now this, you’ve had a rough few days.’

‘Thank you, it means a lot that you visited.’

The two smiled at each other before a heavy silence set in. Harry didn’t know what to say. There was so much he wanted to ask Lupin about: his parents, Sirius, Peter Pettigrew … but he couldn’t find the words.

‘I should get going,’ Lupin said, ‘and you should get some rest.’

Harry nodded, watching as the professor walked towards the door.

‘Professor?’ Harry called.

Lupin turned around in the doorway. ‘Yes, Harry?’

‘I …I’m really looking forward to your class.’

Lupin smiled. ‘Thank you, Harry. ‘I’ll see you soon.’


	7. Chapter 7

As it turned out, Harry fell asleep before he could sneak out to see Hagrid. He woke up the next morning starving after missing dinner.

Harry had only just made it to the Great Hall when he was ambushed by Oliver Wood.

‘You were injured?’ Oliver demanded.

‘I’m fine Oliver, it was only a scratch.’

‘Show me.’

Harry held out his arm obediently. ‘Really Oliver, it’s nothing. It still hurts a little but Madame Pomfrey healed me.’

‘So, you’ll be right to start training?’

Harry only just restrained himself from rolling his eyes. ‘Yes Oliver.’

Oliver nodded. ‘That’s good,’ he shuffled awkwardly. ‘I’m glad you’re okay Harry,’ he left to continue his breakfast.

Harry sighed as he sat down next to Ron and Hermione.

‘Hey mate,’ Ron said.

‘Harry! Are you sure you’re ready to be back?’

‘Yes, Hermione.’

Harry had just reached for a piece of toast when the mail arrived. Owls came sweeping into the hall, delivering letters to students, Harry included.

Ron and Hermione looked at Harry curiously.

‘Who’s that from?’ Hermione asked.

Harry unfolded the small scrap of parchment. His heart leapt as he recognised the writing. It was the same elegant writing that had been on the piece of paper Malfoy had handed him outside Grimmauld Place. Sirius’s writing.

_Whomping Willow. Now._

Harry’s hands trembled. Was Sirius already here? He’d said he was going to wait because of the Dementors. The only reason he’d be here now was if he’d somehow heard that Harry was hurt, but how…

Harry glanced towards the Slytherin table just in time to see Malfoy look away. Well that explained it. Still, Harry couldn’t find it in himself to be upset, not if it meant seeing Sirius.

‘Umm … no one,’ Harry said. ‘I should go to the dormitory and get my stuff.’

Ignoring Ron and Hermione’s protests, Harry took his toast and hurried from the hall. He sprinted down the steps and across the grounds to the Whomping Willow.

The tree’s branches were swaying dangerously. Harry checked over his shoulder to make sure no one could see him. ‘Sirius,’ he called, when he saw the coast was clear. ‘Sirius?’

Suddenly the tree froze. Harry turned and saw a large black dog standing by its truck. ‘Sirius!’ Harry grinned.

The dog barked happily and the turned and disappeared down a tunnel that Harry had never spotted before. Harry frowned, surely Sirius didn’t expect him to follow. He glanced up at the tree, it was still frozen. Harry took a deep breath and sprinted towards the tunnel. He was expecting to be hit by the tree at any moment and was surprised when he made it into to the small opening.

No sooner had he done so, he felt strong arms embrace him. Harry grinned and returned the hug. It had only been two days since he’d seen Sirius but it felt like much longer.

‘Harry,’ Sirius sighed.

‘Hi Sirius.’

Harry was pushed away suddenly. Sirius held him at arm’s length while he looked him up and down, searching for injuries.

‘Draco said you were attacked by a Hippogriff.’

Harry sighed. ‘I wasn’t attacked, it was barely a scratch. Did Malfoy tell you it only happened because he insulted Buckbeak and I had to save him?’

‘You had to …’ Sirius cut himself off and rubbed his hand against his forehead. ‘You’re _too much_ like your dad.’

Sirius pulled his hand away and smiled, then he pulled Harry back in.

‘I really missed you Harry.’

Harry smiled into Sirius’s shirt. ‘I missed you too.’ This time it was Harry who pulled back. ‘But you said you weren’t going to come here yet? Isn’t it dangerous? The Dementors?’

‘I’ll be fine. The Dementors ignore me as a dog.’

Harry nodded. ‘OK, but how did you even get here?’

‘Kreacher. I was going to wait, before I started travelling, but then I got Draco’s letter and well … I had to come,’ Sirius said. ‘House elves can apparate inside Hogwarts so I ordered him to bring me here.’

‘Oh.’

‘About your letter, what happened with the Dementors?’

‘It was nothing,’ Harry lied. ‘Professor Lupin …’

Sirius snorted. ‘Sorry,’ he said in response to Harry’s curious look, ‘just _professor_ …’ he grinned. ‘So, what did _Professor Lupin_ do?’

‘He gave me some chocolate,’ Harry said.

‘Good, he always knew his remedies.’

‘I was thinking,’ Harry said. ‘I know you two were friends, do you think …?’

‘No.’

‘Sirius …’

‘No Harry,’ Sirius said. ‘We _were_ friends but he thinks I’m the reason your parents are dead. I’m sure he hates me more than anyone now.’

Sirius looked so tired suddenly.

‘Sorry,’ Harry said.

‘It’s fine.’

‘What is this place anyway?’ Harry asked, trying to change the subject.

‘Secret tunnel.’ Sirius said, he was smiling again. ‘We use to use it for … well I’ll show you one day.’

‘Right, well I should go,’ Harry said. ‘I have potions first, Snape will kill me if I’m late.’

Sirius huffed. ‘I can’t believe that git’s allowed to work with children,’ he said. ‘Tell him you were late because you were washing your hair and you understand why that would be confusing for him.’

Harry laughed. ‘I think he really would kill me if I said that. Bye Sirius.’

‘Bye Harry.’

 

 

Potions was always terrible but their lesson that day was worse than usual. Snape was in a particularly bad mood. Harry didn’t know if it was Sirius’s escape, Lupin’s appointment to Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Harry’s presence, or something else altogether. By the time the lesson was over poor Neville was shaking. Snape had forced Neville to test his potion on his toad, Trevor. Thankfully Trevor was okay.

Malfoy had avoided Harry’s eyes for the entire lesson.

After Potions, the Gryffindors had their first Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson. Harry had been looking forward to Professor Lupin’s lesson since their first meeting on the train and he hadn’t been disappointed. Harry had been impressed right from the start when Lupin had jinxed a piece of chewing gum to fly up Peeves’s nose but the lesson had only gotten better, and by the end Harry was grinning from ear to ear. The image of Snape strutting around the classroom in a dress was one he’d never get out of his mind, he couldn’t wait to tell Sirius. He only wished he’d had a chance to face the Boggart too.

 

 

After his classes, Draco skipped dinner and ditched Crabbe and Goyle. He knew he didn’t have much time as he climbed, what seemed like a thousand steps, up to the Gryffindor Common room. He was starting to think he’d forgotten one of Sirius’s directions and taken a wrong turn when finally he found the portrait of the Fat Lady who apparently guarded the Lion’s den.

‘What do you want snake?’ the Fat Lady sneered.

Draco narrowed his eyes in response and tried to think of what kind of password the Gryffindors would set.

‘Lion.’

The Fat Lady raised her eyebrows. ‘Wrong.’

‘Courage.’

‘Wrong.’

‘Bravery.’

‘Wrong.’

‘… Self righteousness.’

The Fat Lady glared. ‘You can guess all you want, I’m not letting you in.’

Draco let out a frustrated grown and stamped his foot. ‘Listen here you …’

‘Malfoy?’

Draco spun around to see his Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. He only just kept from cursing. Lupin seemed to keep popping up at all the wrong times, like on the train with Potter. _The state of his robes_ , Draco thought, _he dresses like Dobby_.

Draco put on what he hoped was a convincing innocent smile.

‘Yes, Professor?’

‘What are you doing?’ Lupin looked between Draco and the Fat Lady suspiciously. ‘Why aren’t you at dinner.’

‘I was just …’ Draco tried to think of a reasonable explanation. ‘I wanted to thank Potter. I don’t know if you heard about what happened in Care of Magical Creatures …’

‘I heard.’

‘Oh, well anyway, I just wanted a quick word with Potter but _she_ wouldn’t let me in.’

Draco glared at the Fat Lady who glared right back.

‘Harry’s at dinner, where you should be,’ Lupin said.

‘Oh, of course,’ Draco said, feigning innocence. ‘I’ll come back latter.’

‘I won’t let you in,’ the Fat Lady said. ‘I only open for Gryffindors.’

‘You might regret that,’ Draco snapped.

He turned and fled. It looked like Sirius would have to fetch the rat himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry went to bed early that night and laid in his bed thinking about every person in the castle, and trying to figure out how Pettigrew could be hiding in Hogwarts. His mind kept coming back to Polyjuice Potion, but who could Pettigrew be impersonating? Harry felt pretty confident ruling out Ron, Hermione and most of the Gryffindor’s, he would have noticed a change in their personality. It also couldn’t be Lupin because Sirius and Malfoy seemed to know where Pettigrew was hiding and they hadn’t known that Lupin would be here. It probably wasn’t Snape either. When Sirius spoke of Snape he just sounded annoyed, it was nothing like the hate in his voice when he mentioned Pettigrew.

Harry rolled over and buried his head in his pillow. The man who was responsible for his parent’s deaths was somewhere in the castle and he had no idea where. He could have walked past him twenty times today and had no idea.

Harry had just decided that he needed to talk to Sirius and Malfoy when the dormitory door opened and Ron and Hermione walked in with serious looks on their faces. Hermione was carrying Crookshanks in her arms.

Harry rolled over and lifted his head up onto his arms.

‘Hey.’

Ron and Hermione sat down on Harry’s bed, Hermione still clinging to her cat. Ron gave Crookshanks a filthy look but didn’t say anything.

Harry looked between then. ‘What’s wrong?’ he said reading their expressions.

Ron looked pointedly at the roof.

Hermione rolled her eyes. ‘Look Harry, we’re worried about you. You keep disappearing and you’ve been acting really weird. Did something happen in the holidays? Something other than that thing with your aunt?’

Harry’s heart was thumping against his chest. ‘Nope, nothing happened,’ he avoided their eyes.

‘Harry, you’re a terrible liar,’ Hermione said.

‘She’s right mate,’ Ron said.

Harry sat up. He considered lying but he knew they would see through him. ‘Fine.’ Harry pushed a hand through his head and sighed. ‘Something did happen, but I can’t tell you about it.’

Hermione opened her mouth to argue.

‘Not yet anyway,’ Harry cut her off. ‘You don’t need to worry about me though, I’m fine.’

Ron and Hermione looked at each other doubtfully.

‘Please trust me, just for a little while,’ Harry pleaded.

‘You’re sure you’re OK?’ Ron said.

‘I’m sure.’

‘OK, but we’re here if you need … Hey! Don’t let that thing go in here!’

Hermione had let go of Crookshanks. ‘Don’t be silly Ron, he won’t hurt Scabbers.’

The words were barely out of Hermione’s mouth when Crookshanks leapt out of bed and ran to Ron’s side of the room. Crookshanks was hissing and swiping wildly at Ron’s wooden drawers.

‘Scabbers!’

Ron picked up Crookshanks and threw him towards Hermione.

‘Ron! Be careful!’ Hermione cried.

‘Careful? Your bloody beast just tried to eat Scabbers!’

‘He was not!’

‘Just get that thing out of here!’

Hermione gave Ron a filthy glare before she picked up Crookshanks and left.

Harry collapsed back against his pillows. Nothing in his life was ever simple.

 

 

Ron and Hermione were avoiding each other the next morning. Harry took advantage of their individual sulking to sneak away after breakfast again. This time he packed his invisibility cloak and was able to smuggle some food out of the great hall.

Harry cautiously made his way toward the Whomping Willow. ‘Sirius?’ he called.

Harry spotted a black dog’s head appear in the tunnel entrance and the tree suddenly froze. He smiled and ran down the stairs into the tunnel.

‘Hi Sirius!’

‘You’re back!’ Sirius was back to his usual form.

‘I brought you something this time,’ Harry said. He held out the two pieces of toast and the sausages, wrapped in serviettes, that he had managed to smuggle out.

A huge smile lit up Sirius’s face. ‘Oh Harry, you’re the best!’ He eagerly took the food.

 Harry looked around the tunnel while Sirius sat down on the steps and started eating. ‘Is it safe for you to be here?’ Harry asked. ‘You said Lupin knew about the tunnel.’

Sirius nodded and swallowed his mouthful of food. ‘He does. He has a lot of bad memories here so he might avoid it but yeah, I was thinking I should move into the forest, just in case.’

‘The forest? But that’s dangerous.’

‘Not as dangerous as Azkaban.’ Sirius pointed out.

‘True, but I have something else for you.’ Harry dropped his school bag and pulled out the invisibility cloak.

Sirius’s breath caught. ‘That’s…’

‘It was my dad’s, yeah. I thought you could use it. Maybe you could even stay in the tunnel and use the cloak if you hear someone coming?’

Sirius reached out and gently touched the fabric. ‘I … I never thought I would see this again. I spent so much time under here with your dad,’ Sirius told Harry. ‘One night we stood under the cloak in Professor Slughorn’s office for hours. We kept moving his things around. We didn’t move them far, each time we just moved things far enough away that he thought he was going crazy.’

Harry laughed. ‘That would have been funny.’ He was silent for a moment. ‘Sirius? I was wondering … can you please tell me where Pettigrew is hiding? I want to help!’

Sirius’s faced closed off. ‘No!’

‘But…’

‘No Harry! Pettigrew’s dangerous! The night … _that_ night, he killed twelve muggles when he escaped. I won’t have you going after him, if he knows you’re on to him …’

‘But Malfoy knows!’

‘Draco is … he has better self-preservation instincts than you. He’s not going to go picking a fight with Pettigrew.’

‘But…’

‘I said no, Harry!’

Harry knew he wasn’t going to win this argument. ‘Fine,’ he said. ‘I should go.’

‘Harry …’

‘I’ll bring more food later.’ He said climbing the stairs. ‘Bye.’

‘Bye Harry,’ Sirius said to Harry’s retreating back.

 

 

Harry didn’t go back to the castle after leaving the tunnel, instead he made his way to Hagrid’s hut and knocked on the door.

‘Harry,’ Hagrid said, ‘didn’t ‘spect to see you.’ He held the door open and let Harry in.

Harry glanced around at the mess on the floor and the dirty dishes in the sink. Hagrid hadn’t been doing too well. Harry felt terrible, he should have visited much sooner.

‘I haven’t seen you in the great hall,’ Harry said.

‘I’ve been takin’ my food ‘ere.’ Hagrid said. “Didn’t think you’d want to see me.’

Harry’s stomach dropped. ‘You think I’m mad at you? It wasn’t your fault! It was Malfoys!’

‘I started too big. Shoulda done Flubberworms or something … I jus’ thought it’d make a good firs’ lesson … and you were hurt! … ‘s all my fault.’

‘Hagrid! I’m fine!’ Harry pulled up the sleave of his robes, showing Hagrid that his arm was almost fully healed. ‘I’m sorry, I should have visited earlier, I knew you’d be upset, I … I just got so busy!’

Hagrid gave Harry a watery smile. ‘You’re too good Harry.’ His smile dropped. ‘You shouldn’t ‘ave came down here alone Harry, not with Sirius Black on the loose!’

‘It’s okay Hagrid, we have Care of Magical Creatures first anyway, I’m only a little bit early. I’m sure someone was right behind me.’

Hagrid looked at Harry carefully. ‘Next time come with Ron and Hermione yeah? It’ll make me feel better.’

Harry sighed. ‘Okay Hagrid.’

 

 

 

Hagrid led Harry outside and showed him the Flubberworms that they were about to study. Harry was inspecting one of the slimy creatures when he spotted a head of white hair heading towards the cabin with his usual sidekicks.

‘Hagrid? Do you mind if I go back inside and get a drink?’

‘What, oh yeah, sure.’

Harry hurried inside, he waited until Malfoy was just about to pass before he opened the door slightly.

‘Malfoy!’ Harry hissed.

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle all turned. Malfoy frowned, ‘give me a second,’ he told Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy looked over his shoulder to see no one else could see him before he slid in the door.

‘You have to stop doing that! Crabbe and Goyle are idiots but even they’re going to figure out something’s going on if you keep trying to get me alone.’

‘I want to know about Pettigrew,’ Harry said.

‘Then ask Sirius,’ Malfoy turned to leave.

‘He won’t tell me anything!’ Harry cried.

Malfoy spun back towards Harry. ‘Then take it up with him, not me!’

‘You’re the one who told him not to tell me! That first day in Grimmauld place.’

‘Eavesdrop much, Potter?’

‘You said I wouldn’t let him kill Pettigrew, but I will!’ Harry said.

Malfoy looked genuinely surprised by that. ‘Look …’ Malfoy glanced around the hut and took a seat at Hagrid’s table. Harry followed his lead. ‘I don’t want Sirius to kill Pettigrew.’ Malfoy’s voice was much softer.

‘You don’t? Why?’ Harry asked.

‘It wouldn’t do Sirius any good. Sure, he’d be cleared of murdering those muggles but he’d still have to go back to Azkaban for killing Pettigrew, for real this time.’

Harry bit his lip. He hadn’t considered what would happen to Sirius after Pettigrew was dead. ‘Why did you stop him telling me then?’

‘I knew he’d listen to that. I didn’t want you to know because I thought you’d go running to Dumbledore.’

‘I haven’t yet,’ Harry pointed out.

‘I know, I’m very surprised,’ Malfoy’s tone was teasing but it wasn’t as mean spirited as normal. ‘I’m not going to tell you okay? If you really want to know talk to Sirius.’

‘I have,’ Harry admitted. ‘He thinks it’s too dangerous, he thinks Pettigrew might try and hurt me.’

Malfoy snorted. ‘He broke out of Azkaban when he found out Pettigrew was close to you. Good luck trying to convince him to let you deliberately endanger yourself.’

Malfoy stood and headed towards the door. When he reached the entrance, he stopped and turned around. ‘Potter,’ he said, ‘thanks for saving me.’

 


	9. Chapter 9

The next month passed quickly. In no time at all, Defence Against the Dark Arts had become most people’s favourite class. Lupin’s next few lessons were just as interesting as the first. Harry’s other classes weren’t going as well. He was beginning to dread the hours he spent in Professor Trelawney’s tower room. Nobody really liked Care of Magical creatures anymore, which, after the action-packed first class had become extremely dull.

Quidditch training had officially started. Oliver was determined to win the Quidditch cup this year and had the team training almost every day. Harry often spotted a black dog in the stands watching. Even though Harry knew it was risky he couldn’t help but smile every time he saw Sirius. He always tried extra hard on those days because he wanted to impress his godfather. The first-time Sirius had seen Harry fly he’d smiled wildly and told Harry that his dad would have been proud of him. Harry hadn’t been able to wipe the smile from his face all day.

Things had been a bit tense between Harry and Sirius. They kept their conversations light, Harry talked about his classes while Sirius insulted Snape for being into the Dark Arts during school. Even though neither of them had mentioned their disagreement about Pettigrew it hung over them every time Harry visited. Harry was still upset about being kept out of the loop. He was constantly searching for signs of Pettigrew and second guessing every person in Hogwarts. It was hard knowing that Malfoy was regularly visiting Sirius and that they were probably talking about ways to capture Pettigrew without him. Harry grit his teeth every time he saw Malfoy sneak out of the Great Hall with food.

The stress was getting to him and Ron and Hermione had noticed.

‘Just talk to us, Harry,’ Hermione said. ‘Whatever’s going on, we can help!’

They were sitting in their favourite chairs in the Gryffindor common room. Crookshanks was sitting in Hermione’s lap starring unblinkingly at Ron.

‘It’s just homework,’ Harry lied, pulling his divination star chart out of his bag.

‘You can copy mine if you like,’ Ron said.

Hermione pursed her lips but didn’t say anything.

Without warning Crookshanks launched himself at Ron.

‘Oy!’ Ron yelled. ‘Get off, you stupid animal!’ He tried to push Crookshanks away.

‘Ron, don’t hurt him!’ Hermione cried. She grabbed Crookshanks around the middle and pulled him away.

‘He was after Scabbers!” Ron yelled. ‘That cats got it in for him!’ Ron pulled a frail, frightened looking Scabbers from his pocket. ‘Scabbers was here first, and he’s ill!’

Ron turned and marched towards the boy’s dormitories.

‘Ron -,’ Hermione tried to stop him, but Ron was already gone.

 

 

Remus knew it was immature and cowedly but so far this year he had managed to avoid interacting with Snape. Sure, they both had to attend staff meetings and they’d both been in the staff room at the same time, but Remus had avoided making eye contact. He might have felt worse about it if he didn’t know Snape was doing the same thing.

But, he couldn’t put it off any longer. Even without the moon cycle calendar hanging back in his office Remus could tell the full moon was approaching. He was aching all over, he hadn’t been sleeping, and he was hungry all the time even though the thought of eating made him feel sick.

Before he had accepted the Hogwarts job, he and Dumbledore had discussed Remus’s condition and Dumbledore had ensured him that Snape would have no trouble brewing Wolfsbane Potion. Remus had yet to talk to Snape about it but with the full moon approaching he knew he had no choice.

Remus took a deep breath, summoned his Gryffindor courage, and knocked on the door.

He didn’t have to wait long before the door flew open and he came face to face with Severus Snape. Snape’s mouth was set in a hard line and his frown only deepened at the sight of Remus.

‘Lupin,’ he said. ‘To what do I owe the _pleasure_?’ His tone left no doubt that he didn’t want to see Remus any more than Remus wanted to be here.

‘Severus,’ he greeted, ignoring the way Snape sneered at the use of his first name. ‘I came to see about, ah … my potion.’

‘It will be ready by the weekend,’ Snape said. ‘Is there anything else?’

_Yes. I’m sorry for everything that happened when we were at school. Can we put it behind us and work together professionally?_

‘Do you, umm, need some help with the potion?’ he asked instead.

Snape raised an eyebrow. ‘Do _I_ need potions help from _you_? If I recall correctly, you could only ever brew a decent potion if Black was whispering in your ear.’

Remus froze at the mention of Sirius. Snape took advantage of his silence and shut the door in his face. Remus walked back to his quarters in a bit of a stupor. No one talked about the Sirius Black who had attended school anymore, they only ever talked about the mass murderer. To hear Snape mention their old friendship had shocked Remus.

That night, when Sirius returned to Remus’s dreams, he was as young, carefree, and innocent as he had been during school.

 

 

All too soon it was Halloween. Every muscle in Remus’s body ached when he woke up. He knew he’d have to start taking the Wolfsbane Potion today. But the Wolfsbane potion wasn’t what was upsetting Remus most today. He rolled over to face the picture on his bedside table. James Potter’s happy face grinned back at him. James had an arm around a much younger looking Remus. As he watched, James ruffled photo-Remus’s hair fondly and laughed at the fake outrage that appeared on his face. Remus smiled softly and tried not to think about who had taken the picture.

Today was the anniversary of the day he had lost everyone: James, Lilly, and Peter too. He wished he knew what Peter was thinking, going after Sirius. They weren’t even close to evenly matched, Peter never stood a chance. It was hard knowing that the only other remaining Marauder was the person responsible for the death of the others.

Remus remembered he wasn’t the only one who had lost everything today. He’d have to write his annual letter to Peter’s mother later. He also wondered how Harry was coping. He promised himself he’d keep an eye on him during the Halloween Feast later.

 

 

As it turned out Remus spotted Harry much sooner. He was in his office, with the door open, when Harry walked past looking lost.

‘Harry?’ he called. ‘What are you doing? Where are Ron and Hermione?’ Harry shouldn’t have been left alone today.

‘Hogsmeade,’ Harry said.

‘Ah, why don’t you come in?’

Remus showed Harry around his office and pointed out the Grindylow they’d be studying in their next lesson. It soon became clear to Remus that Harry didn’t know the significance of the date, no one had told him. He supposed telling Harry now would only upset him. Instead, they talked about the creatures they’d covered in class, and about the Boggart Remus had kept Harry from fighting. Harry had just started to ask about Dementors when Snape delivered Remus’s potion. Snape was slightly politer this time around but that didn’t keep Harry from eyeing the potion suspiciously after Snape had left.

‘I’ve been feeling a bit off-colour,’ Remus informed Harry, answering the un-asked question. He took a sip of the potion and had to stop himself from shuddering, it was truly disgusting.

‘I … I’ve heard Snape was into the Dark Arts when he was younger,’ Harry said hesitantly.

Remus went to have another sip but stopped. ‘Who told you that?’ he said sharply. If someone was talking to Harry about Snape’s school days they might know about his connection to Sirius, or Sirius’s connection to his parent’s deaths. Learning that was the last thing Harry needed.

‘Oh … it’s just something people say,’ Harry stammered. Remus instantly felt bad for snapping at Harry.

‘Of course, well I better get back to work. I’ll see you at the feast later.’

‘Right.’ Harry put his tea cup down and gave the potion one more suspicious look before he left.

 

 

Harry felt off-kilter after leaving Lupin’s office. The conversation between Lupin and Snape had been really odd and Harry was sure that whatever was in the potion couldn’t have been good. He’d had to fight the urge to knock the potion from Lupin’s hands. Worse, he’d repeated what Sirius had said about Snape, that was something only a few people could have known. Harry was lucky Lupin had been distracted enough to let it go.

Harry wasn’t sure what to do now. Ron and Hermione wouldn’t be back yet, he’d already visited Sirius, and he didn’t feel like going to the common room. He had just decided to head to the Quidditch pitch when someone grabbed his arm and pulled him forcefully into a classroom.

‘Hey!’ Harry found himself face to face with Draco Malfoy. ‘You’re not in Hogsmeade,’ Harry said.

‘Thank you for pointing out the obvious, Potter,’ Malfoy said. ‘I came back early.’

‘Oh.’

Malfoy huffed impatiently. ‘Have you been to see Sirius today?’

‘Yeah.’

‘How was he?’

‘He was acting a bit strange actually,’ Harry said. ‘He was defiantly quieter than usual.’

Malfoy swore. ‘I’m worried he’s going to do something stupid because of the date.’

‘Because of Halloween?’ Harry looked at Malfoy in confusion.

Malfoy frowned at Harry for a moment before his expression changed. Was that pity on his face? ‘You don’t know,’ he said.

‘Don’t know what?’ Harry said.

‘Nothing,’ Malfoy said, turning to leave                    .

‘Hey! Malfoy!’ Harry called. ‘Wait! If there’s something going on …’

Malfoy stopped. ‘I’ll deal with it Potter. Go talk to a snake, or free a house elf, or whatever you usually do in your free time.’

He was gone before Harry could respond. He took a deep breath, today had been a strange day.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Draco once again found himself outside the Gryffindor common room. Sirius had said he wasn’t going to do anything stupid but the distant look in his eyes had told Draco a different story. If he couldn’t stop Sirius, then he’d just have to get the rat first.

‘Good afternoon,’ he said to the Fat Lady. His last attempt had been a failure but maybe she would respond better to politeness.

The Fat Lady looked unimpressed. ‘Why are you back? I’ll have you reported!’

Draco clenched his jaw to keep himself from insulting the stupid portrait. ‘I’m sorry to bother you Ma’am,’ he said. ‘I was just wondering if you would let me in? My friend Harry is in Gryffindor and I need to talk to him about some homework.’ He was glad no one was around to hear him refer to Potter as a friend.

The fat lady was about to respond when wall behind the portrait clicked and the door started opening. Draco thought for a moment that his ridiculous lie had worked before he heard the Fat Lady’s muffled protests.

‘No! Stop!’ she screamed. ‘Close the entrance! Slytherin!’

The door froze and Draco, seeing his chance, quickly grabbed the edge and pulled it open. The startled first year who had tried to open the door scurried out of the way as Draco ran inside. He was immediately assaulted by the ungodly sight of tacky red walls and furniture. Worse, there were about twenty Gryffindors staring at him, most of them had recovered from their shock and were starting to pull their wands. This wasn’t the most well thought out plan.

‘Malfoy!’ The Head Boy Weasel said, ‘you better have a good reason for this!’

Draco looked around the room. ‘Err … I was looking for Potter,’ he said. If he told Potter the truth about Pettigrew, Potter could help. Sirius would be pissed but at least he’d be safe.

‘He already left for the feast,’ Weasley said. ‘Did a professor send you here?’

‘Err …’

Weasley’s eyes narrowed. ‘I see,’ he said. ‘Get out! And don’t think I won’t report this to Dumbledore!’

‘But you don’t understand …’ Draco pleaded. He didn’t get to finish because suddenly Thomas and Finnegan had hold of him and were pushing him out the door. ‘Get your hands off me!’ he cried.

A firm hand shoved him forward out of the common room. He landed on his hands and knees ad the door slammed loudly behind him. So much for that.

 

 

The Great Hall had been decorated with hundreds of candle-filled pumpkins and flaming orange streamers for the Halloween Feast. The food was delicious and Harry, Ron, and Hermione all helped themselves to second helpings of everything. Harry kept glancing at the staff table. Was it just his imagination or were Snape’s eyes flickering towards Professor Lupin more than what was natural? Professor Lupin himself still seamed healthy enough but Harry noticed a sadness in his eyes when he thought no one was watching him. Harry saw Professor McGonagall lay a comforting hand on his shoulder.

About half way through the Feast the doors opened and Draco Malfoy hurried over to his table. Harry immediately noticed the stress on his face and hoped whatever was bothering him had nothing to do with Sirius.

Across the other side of the table Seamus snorted. ‘Prat. Hey Harry! Did you hear about what Malfoy did?’

‘No? What?’ Harry had a bad feeling.

‘He broke into our common room.’

‘What!’ Harry, Ron, and Hermione said together.

‘Yeah, I know right!’ Seamus said. ‘He said he was looking for you, Harry.’

‘Why would he do that?’ Hermione wondered.

Harry looked towards the Slytherin table where Malfoy was sitting with his head down glaring at his plate. ‘I don’t know,’ he said honestly.

 

 

After the feast, Harry was so exhausted he fell asleep without even closing the curtains around his bed or taking off his glasses. It seemed like had only just closed his eyes when he was woken by a loud scream. He bolted upright and his stomach dropped as he saw Sirius standing over Ron’s bed. Sirius had frozen and Ron looked too scared to move. Harry’s eyes darted between Sirius and Ron in confusion. Was this really happening? It was hard to tell who looked more frightened.

‘What’s going on?’ Seamus asked from behind his bed hangings.

‘Nothing!’ Harry called quickly. ‘Ron just had a nightmare.’

Ron’s head snapped towards Harry, his mouth has hanging open. ‘Ha … Harry, Bl … Black, Sirius Black!’

‘You’re dreaming Ron,’ Harry repeated.

Dean pulled in curtains opened and screamed.

Sirius finally pulled the invisibility cloak back on and disappeared. Harry saw the door open and slam shut.

‘What’s wrong?’ Neville was up now too.

‘Sirius Black! With a knife!’

‘What!’

‘Here! Just now! Slashed the curtains! Woke me up!’

‘Are you sure you weren’t dreaming, Ron?’ Seamus asked.

‘Look at my curtains!’

‘I saw him too!’ Dean said.

Harry watched helplessly as they all scrambled out of bed and headed towards the stair case. Seamus was in the lead. Harry swore and thinking quickly, threw himself at Seamus. They tumbled down the stairs together.

‘Ow! Harry!’

‘Sorry! I tripped on my blankets,’ Harry lied.

The common room was still lit by the glow of the dying fire. Harry looked around, there was no sign of Sirius, hopefully he had gotten out.

‘What’s going on?’

‘Who shouted?’

The screaming seemed to have woken up the whole Gryffindor house.

‘Everyone back to bed!’ Percy Weasley had appeared.

‘Perce- Sirius Black! In our dormitory! With a knife! Woke me up!’

The common room went very still.

‘Nonsense!’ said Percy, looking startled. ‘You had too much to eat, Ron – had a nightmare-‘

‘I’m telling you, -‘

‘I saw him too!’ Dean said.

‘His curtains were slashed!’ Seamus added.

Percy looked very pale. ‘A … accio Floo Powder.’ A jar flew down the stairs and into Percy’s shaking hands.

Percy threw a pinch of powder into the dying fire and suddenly disappeared.

‘Hey! Where’d he go?’ someone yelled.

‘He left us!’

People were starting to panic.

‘Hey!’ Oliver Wood yelled. ‘Everyone calm down! Percy’s gone to get help!’

The talking immediate died down. It seemed to take a long time before the fire roared to life and Percy reappeared with Professor McGonagall in tow.

‘The teachers are searching the school as we speak,’ McGonagall said. Harry’s stomach dropped. ‘We need to search the common room too. Percy make sure you have everyone and then escort the Gryffindor’s to the Great Hall. The other houses will be joining you soon.’

Percy quickly gathered the prefects and sent them to check each dormitory.

‘Third year boys,’ McGonagall called. ‘The Headmaster would like a word.’

Harry looked at the other boys. Now the adrenalin had worn off they looked pale and shaky. Harry knew he must look the same, only he was scared for a completely different reason. What had Sirius been thinking? Hopefully he’d had time to get outside the castle and transform. He’d be safe as a dog.

McGonagall held the flow powder out to them.

‘Professor Dumbledore’s office!’

One by one Harry’s dorm mates disappeared into the fire. Harry took a deep breath. ‘Professor Dumbledore’s office.’


	11. Chapter 11

Harry looked around the office trying to avoid Dumbledore’s eyes. Dumbledore always looked like he could read Harry’s mind and that was the last thing Harry needed now. His mind was whirling with a jumble of confused thoughts. What had Sirius been thinking? What did he want with Ron? Malfoy had seemed worried about Sirius earlier but he’d also said he’d deal with it.

‘Who can tell me what happened tonight?’ Dumbledore asked.

The boys all started talking at once. Harry was the only one who stayed silent.

Dumbledore held up a hand, silencing the other boys. ‘One at a time please. Mr Weasley, could you please tell us what happened.’

‘… Well, I was asleep, and I heard this ripping noise, and I thought it was in my dream, you know? But then there was this draught …’

Dumbledore nodded patiently.

‘I rolled over … and I saw him standing over me … like a skeleton, with loads of filthy hair … holding this great long knife, must’ve been twelve inches…’

‘He did not have a knife.’ Harry couldn’t help himself, he spoke before he could stop himself.

Everyone’s eyes snapped towards Harry. He looked down at the floor.

‘He did! He had a knife!’ Ron said.

‘Ron’s right, he did!’ Dean said.

Harry grit his teeth to keep himself from arguing.

‘What happened next, Mr Weasley?’ Dumbledore asked calmly.

‘Well he looked at me, and I looked him. Then Harry woke up and … he told me I was having a nightmare.’

Everyone looked at Harry again. Harry’s mind froze and he suddenly felt sick. ‘I didn’t see him at first,’ he lied. ‘I didn’t have my glasses on.’

‘Yes you did!’ Ron cried.

Harry risked a glance at Dumbledore. Dumbledore was staring back at him with that all-knowing look of his.

Harry jumped as the door opened and professors McGonagall and Snape walked in.

‘The school’s all clear,’ Snape said. ‘There’s no sign of Black anywhere.

Harry’s body slumped with relief. He had to try very hard to keep himself from smiling.

‘We’ve moved all the students into the Great Hall for the night,’ McGonagall said.

Dumbledore nodded. ‘Good. As you were saying Mr Weasley?’

‘Right, so then he disappeared. I think he had an invisibility cloak. We all jumped out of bed and ran downstairs but he was gone.’

Silence followed Ron’s words.

‘An invisibility cloak.’

 Harry fidgeted and avoided Dumbledore’s gaze.

‘Mr Finnigan, what happened to your head?’ McGonagall asked.

‘We fell down the stairs,’ Seamus said.

‘Harry pushed him down the stairs!’ Dean said.

‘I did not, I fell!’ Harry snapped. ‘I tripped on my blankets.’

Behind him Snape scoffed, earing himself a hard look from Dumbledore.

‘Did you speak to the portrait Minerva? Does she know how Black managed to get in.’

‘She said she opened to let a Gryffindor inside not long before the disturbance.’ McGonagall sighed with exasperation, ‘Oliver Wood was apparently outside flying. If Black had an invisibility cloak he could have followed Wood in. She also said,’ McGonagall glanced at Snape. ‘Draco Malfoy has been attempting to enter the Gryffindor common rooms.’

‘It’s true!’ Dean said. ‘Seamus and I kicked him out today!’

Harry gripped the sides of his seat. Snape looked like he had swallowed a lemon. ‘You can’t seriously be suggesting that one of my students…’

‘Thank you, Minerva and Severus,’ Dumbledore said. ‘I think it’s time for you boys to join your school mates. Professor McGonagall will escort you to the Great Hall.’

Harry leapt to his feet, eager to escape Dumbledore’s office.

 

 

Percy was trying, not very successfully, to stop the other students from speculating about Sirius Black when McGonagall ushered them into the Great Hall. Harry noticed the sleeping bag she guided him to was right at the back of the Hall, far away from the entrance. Despite knowing he was in no real danger it made Harry feel warm inside to realise that McGonagall was worried about him. While they were walking, Harry saw Draco sit up and look at him with panic in his eyes. A part of Harry, the part that was furious at Malfoy and Sirius for keeping him in the dark and for causing this mess, wanted to ignore the question he saw in Malfoy’s look. He couldn’t bring himself to though and he offered Malfoy a small nod indicating that Sirius had escaped. Malfoy sighed with relief and collapsed down into his sleeping bag.

Harry and Ron settled into their own sleeping bags. Hermione quickly shuffled over towards them. All around them people were asking each other the same question, how did he get in? Harry tried to ignore the chatter and feign sleep. Unfortunately, Ron and Hermione were having none of it.

‘What the hell Harry?’ Ron whispered harshly.

‘Are you OK Harry? What happened?’ Hermione whispered at the same time.

Harry ignored Ron. ‘Sirius Black was in our dormitory. I’m fine Hermione, he ran away when we woke up.’

Ron didn’t give up. ‘I know you saw him Harry, you had your glasses on! Why didn’t you do anything? Why’d you tell me I was dreaming?’

Hermione looked between them with confusion. ‘What?’

Harry turned away, he didn’t know what to say. Luckily, he was saved be Percy. ‘The lights are going out now! I want everyone in their sleeping bags and no more talking!’

The last thing Harry saw before the lights went out was Malfoy watching him from across the hall.

 

 

The next morning Harry wanted nothing more than to run down to the Whomping Willow and confront Sirius but Ron and Hermione were watching him too carefully. Ron must have filled Hermione in on what had happened. Harry hurried from the Hall trying to avoid their questions. He didn’t know what to say. What could he say? It was clear that Ron knew Harry had lied. This was all Sirius’s fault, his and Malfoy’s. It just made no sense, why would Sirius do this? Harry might have understood if Sirius had broken into the school to go after Pettigrew but instead he’d broken into the Gryffindor common room. There was only one thing Harry knew for sure and that was that he was done being kept in the dark.

Harry finally reached the dormitories. The sight of Ron’s torn curtains did nothing to improve his mood. He collapsed into his bed and buried his head in his pillow. Harry heard the door open and close again. He rolled his head to the side to see Ron and Hermione walk in. They sat down together on Ron’s bed and watched Harry patiently. They’d obviously talked before they came in and decided not to push him. Harry grit his teeth.

‘Harry…’ Hermione said.

‘Please,’ Harry begged, ‘I want to tell you but I can’t, not yet.’

‘We let it go before Harry but this is serious. If there’s something going on that involves Sirius Black…’ Hermione trailed off.

Harry turned his head back into the pillow. He heard Ron’s blankets rusting.

‘Ron?’ Hermione asked.

Harry turned his head to see what was going on. Ron was pulling his sheets up frantically searching for something. When he didn’t find what he was looking for he started pulling his things out from his trunk. Hermione looked at Harry nervously.

‘Ron? What’s wrong?’ she asked.

Ron looked up furiously. ‘Scabber’s is gone!’ he yelled. ‘Your cat chased him away!’

 

 

Harry slipped out while Ron and Hermione were busy arguing. He checked over his shoulder before hurrying over to the Whomping Willow. He could hear arguing coming from inside the tunnel. He recognised the voices as belong to Sirius and Malfoy. Their voices were quitter and more subdued than Ron and Hermione’s shouts had been but they didn’t sound happy. Harry stormed down the stairs.

Sirius and Malfoy stopped talking at once and turned towards him.

Harry took a deep breath. ‘Tell me what’s going on right now or I’m going to Dumbledore.’


	12. Chapter 12

Harry felt sick to his stomach. Knowing that his parents had been murdered because they had been betrayed by someone they’d considered a friend was hard, but to find out that he’d spent years sharing a dormitory with the man responsible was something else entirely. He’d fed Scabbers, he’d patted and played with him. What had Pettigrew thought each time he’d been around Harry? Had he felt remorse or had he been plotting Harry’s death all along?

Why hadn’t Sirius told Harry the truth earlier? It would have been so easy for Harry to capture the rat. But now, just as Harry had learnt the truth, Pettigrew was gone. He wanted to track the rat down and tear him apart.

Harry had been going through the motions since he’d learnt the truth. He got up each day, went to class and then returned to his bed in the dormitories. Ron, Hermione, and even Malfoy had been watching him with concern but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Ron and Hermione had tried to ask Harry what was wrong but he’d ignored them until they’d given up. The most emotion he’d shown was when he’d stormed out of the dormitory when Ron had mentioned Scabbers.

Since the break in, teachers had been finding excuses to walk in the corridor with him and Percy Weasley had been following him like an extremely pompous guard dog. Professor McGonagall had even summoned Harry to her office.

‘There’s no point hiding it from you any longer, Potter,’ she said in a very serious voice. ‘I know this will come as a shock to you but Sirius Black-‘

‘I know he’s after me,’ Harry said emotionlessly. ‘I heard Ron’s dad telling his mum.’

Professor McGonagall looked taken aback. Luckily, she seemed prepared to put Harry’s mood down to the stress of the situation.

Oliver Wood, however, was not. Despite serving detention for sneaking out to train in the middle of the night, Oliver was more determined than ever. The brutal training, coupled with Harry’s distraction and the worsening weather had resulted in a number of dark bruises, despite Fred and George’s best efforts to protect him.

‘Potter! Focus!’

Harry forced his mind back to the present. Oliver was going over the team’s tactics for their first match on Saturday. The rest of the team were focused intently on what Oliver was saying. They were playing Slytherin, their biggest rivals, and the team was determined to win.

‘Flint’s been trying to weasel their way out of playing us in this weather but they don’t have a valid excuse so the game’s still on. We need to keep our focus! We _need_ to win!’ Oliver shouted, his eyes bulging slightly.

‘Oliver, calm down!’ Fred said, looking slightly alarmed. ‘We’re taking Slytherin very seriously. _Seriously_.’

 

 

Remus sighed as he watched Harry from his seat at the staff table. He was worried about him. Since Sirius had broken in, Harry had been withdrawn. He was pushing his friends away and had been distracted in class. Remus guessed Harry must be scared and he wanted to talk to him but he didn’t know what to say. Even though it had been reported that Sirius had used an invisibility cloak (and didn’t that hit him like a punch to the gut), Remus felt responsible for Sirius actions because he still hadn’t reported that Sirius was an illegal animagus.

Remus looked away and accidently made eye contact with Snape. Snape was sitting further up the table glaring at him. Remus frowned back and looked away. Snape hadn’t been subtle about the fact that he didn’t trust Remus and thought he was helping Sirius. As if he would betray James’s memory or do anything to hurt Harry. Remus glared at his food. It shouldn’t matter to him what Snape thought, but somehow it did. He felt his stomach turn and sighed deeply, the full moon was fast approaching.

That night he dreamt of werewolves and of a young Sirius Black laughing under James’ Potter invisibility cloak.

 

 

Harry walked into Defence Against the Dark Arts and froze as he saw Snape sitting at Lupin’s desk.

‘Nice of you to join us Potter. This lesson began ten minutes ago. Ten points from Gryffindor. Sit down.’

‘Where’s Lupin?’ Harry didn’t care if he sounded rude.

‘He says he is too ill to teach today,’ Snape said. ‘I believe I told you to sit down?’

Harry glared and slumped into his seat. He hardly listened as Snape droned on about Lupin’s teaching style and werewolves. What did it matter anyway?

 

 

Draco was shivering on his broom. He gripped the handle tightly, feeling like he was going to fall off. His soaking robes clung to his body. He really wished Flint had been able to get them out playing. Rain belted against his face stinging his skin with its ferocity. The crowd was probably cheering but Draco couldn’t hear anything over the roar of the wind, rain and thunder. He looked around, searching for any sign of the snitch or Potter. It was hard to see in the rain but eventually he spotted Potter. Potter looked to be having an even worse time, his glasses were fogged up and as Draco watched he almost crashed into one of the Weasley twins. He was surprised Wood was even letting Potter play, after all he’d been walking around looking like an Inferi all week. Draco shook his head. Now wasn’t the time to worry about Potter, he had a job to do.

He circled the pitch, searching for the snitch with no luck. A flash of lightning startled Draco and he flinched at the thundering boom that followed. He was relieved when Madam Hooch blew her whistle and both teams flew to the ground.

‘Wood called for a time out.’ Flint glared across the pitch at the Gryffindor captain.

Draco looked over. Potter was gesturing to his glasses. He saw Granger run onto the pitch and preform some kind of charm on them. Potter would be able to see again. That would make Draco’s job harder.

Draco glanced up into the stands where he’s spotted Sirius in his dog form earlier. He felt an irrational surge of jealously. His own father hadn’t wanted to brave the weather for him. Sirius might be here to watch Draco too but he knew who Sirius wanted to win. He grit his teeth, he wouldn’t let it get to him. He’d finally beat Potter.

Soon they were back in the air. Potter’s flying had improved, he was flying like himself again. Draco scanned the sky desperately, it was more important than ever to spot the snitch quickly.

His heart leapt as he suddenly saw a glitter of gold _. The snitch_. His body was full of adrenalin as he drove his broom down. He was getting closer.

‘Harry!’ Someone called.

He could feel Potter on his tail. He reached out his hand. Potter was right beside him. His fingers were so close. An eerie silence fell across the stadium as he pulled away from Potter. His fingers closed around the snitch.

Overcome with joy he pulled his broom to a stop with smile. His smile froze as he saw that Potter had stopped flying and was looking down to the pitch. Draco looked down too and his joy abruptly disappeared at the sight of at least a hundred Dementors. Somehow it got even colder.

Draco looked back towards Potter just in time to see his eyes roll back in his head and suddenly he was falling. Draco’s blood ran cold and without a second thought he dove down, flying under Potter and catching him around the waist. Draco grunted with effort as he hurled Potter onto his broom and narrowly avoided crashing into the ground himself.

‘Potter?’ he said landing and pulling Potter off his broom onto the ground. ‘Harry! Wake up!’


	13. Chapter 13

Harry pushed the shattered remains of his broomstick away miserably. He’d woken up in the hospital wing surrounded by Ron, Hermione, and the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Madam Pomfrey had kicked the team out so now only Ron and Hermione were left.

‘What do you remember?’ Hermione asked gently.

‘It was … so cold,’ Harry answered. He wasn’t thinking about the rain but of the horrible feeling that had rushed over just before he had spotted the Dementors. ‘Then I heard …’

_Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!_

_Stand aside, you silly girl._

Harry’s throat closed up. He knew now who’s voice he’d been hearing when the Dementors got too close.

‘What did you hear Harry?’

‘I don’t remember,’ Harry lied. ‘I just remember falling and the next thing I knew I was waking up here.’

‘Do you remember how you got to the ground?’ Hermione asked.

‘Fell I suppose.’

Ron snorted but was silenced by a glare from Hermione.

‘No! … Well, yes actually …’ Hermione seemed flustered.

Harry closed his eyes and sunk back into his pillows. His mind started to drift away.

‘Malfoy caught you.’ Ron’s voice cut through the fog in Harry’s brain, startling his eyes open.

‘Malfoy?’ Harry repeated.

_Potter? Harry, wake up!_

 ‘Yeah, weird right?’ Ron said. ‘It got weirder though. He insisted on coming here with you and then ran off as soon as Madam Pomfrey said you were OK.’

He went to Sirius, Harry realised. His checks burnt and a lump formed in his throat as Harry remembered that his godfather had been in the stands to see him fall. Sirius had probably been expecting Harry to fly like his father and instead he’d played his worst game in three years.

‘Maybe he was trying to pay you back for saving him from Buckbeak?’ Hermione suggested.

‘Git probably just thought he’d be in trouble if he let you fall,’ Ron said.

Harry nodded absently and tried to stifle a yawn, Hermione caught him though. ‘We should let you rest,’ she said pulling Ron away. ‘We’ll see you tomorrow.’

‘Bye.’

The door had barely closed before Harry fell asleep.

 

 

It was dark when Harry work up. Half asleep he tried to stretch out but jumped in surprise when he felt a weight at the bottom of his bed. Harry fumbled with the lamp beside his bed. He could make out a dark shape at the foot of his bed.

‘Sirius?’ He dog lifted his head and when he saw Harry was awake he jumped to his feet.

Suddenly Harry found himself wrapped up in a hug by his human godfather.

‘Harry! I was so worried! I’m sorry! The Dementors were after me! It’s my fault you fell.’

Harry hugged him back tightly. ‘It wasn’t your fault! I’m usually a much better flyer I swear!’

Sirius pulled away. He ran a comforting hand through Harry’s hair. ‘That’s what you think I’m worried about?

‘I …’ Harry looked down at his lap. ‘I didn’t want you to think I was embarrassing my dad’s legacy or something.’

When Sirius was silent, Harry glanced up and saw he looked stricken. ‘Harry. I would never think that. It wouldn’t matter to me if you sat on your broom backwards or couldn’t even get off the ground. Your parents loved you more than anything in the world and … so do I.’

Harry’s whole body was filled a glowing warmth, he felt something inside him melt. He’d never had someone care about him like that, someone who would put him first, at least not since his parents.

‘I … I love you too Sirius.’

When Sirius smiled brightly back at him he suddenly looked years younger.

‘Hey, Sirius?’ Harry asked. ‘How did you get in? I thought after what happened on Halloween Dumbledore increased the security on the front door?’

‘He did,’ Sirius said. ‘I apparated,’ he nodded towards the corner. Harry looked and saw Kreacher standing there glaring at the wall. For a moment, Harry was surprised he hadn’t heard the elf but then he remembered Sirius’s ‘no insulting Harry’ rule.

‘Oh, elf magic.’

Sirius settled himself into the guest chair and they sat quietly for a few moments before Harry had another thought.

‘Lupin!’

‘What?’

‘Professor Lupin! He knows your animagus form! He could haves seen you at the game!’

‘It’s okay, Harry,’ Sirius said. ‘I knew he wouldn’t be there.’

‘How?’

Sirius smirked slightly but didn’t answer.

‘He wasn’t in class either,’ Harry said. ‘We had to have Snape.’

‘I’m sure you had a fantastic class then,’ Sirius said with a sarcastic smile.

Harry shook his head. ‘He made us study werewolves. We told him we weren’t up to werewolves yet but he wouldn’t listen!’

‘Did he now?’ Sirius said, his smile had disappeared. ‘What a git! I wish I could hex him! If I wasn’t risking Azkaban …’ he trailed off.

Harry frowned. He couldn’t make much sense of the strange reaction.

Sirius looked out the window at the full moon. ‘I, umm, I probably should let you sleep,’ he said. ‘I’ll see you soon.

Harry nodded and hugged Sirius goodbye.

Kreacher reluctantly grabbed on to Sirius’s arm.

‘Bye Harry!’ Sirius cried and then they were gone.

 

 

Harry had a steady stream of visitors over the next few days. Ron and Hermione visited of course, so did the Quidditch team and Harry’s dormmates. Ginny Weasley had shown up, blushing furiously, with a handmade ‘get well’ card which sang shrilly unless Harry kept it hidden under a bowl of fruit. Hagrid sent him a bunch of earwiggy flowers that looked like yellow cabbages. He also received a bunch of transfigured flowers from Professor Lupin. Hermione had marvelled at the spell work behind the flowers so much that Harry had given her one of the flowers, much to Ron’s displeasure. Harry had also received a rather expensive looking box of chocolates, they didn’t have a card but Harry had a pretty good idea who they were from. Ron had quickly forgiven Harry when he’d offered to share the chocolates.

None of his visitors however were enough to lift his mood, he was still upset about his broom and the match, not to mention Peter Pettigrew. It was a relief to return to his classes where he was forced to think about other things.

Harry saw Malfoy in potions and had an insane urge to go over and say thank you, he didn’t think Malfoy would appreciate Harry talking to him in public though. The potions lesson was one of the worst of Harry’s life. Although Malfoy stayed quiet, the other Slytherin’s were delighted about their win over Gryffindor and wondered aloud what it would mean for Gryffindor’s house cup chances and for Harry’s future on the team.

‘If Snape’s taking Defence Against the Dark Arts again, I’m going off sick,’ Ron said, as they headed towards Lupin’s classroom. ‘Check who’s in there Hermione.’

‘It’s OK!’

Professor Lupin was back at work. It certainly looked like he’d been ill. He had dark circles under his eyes and he still looked a bit pale. When the class told him about Snape’s werewolf essay, he’d had a similar reaction to Sirius. Frowning with displeasure he’d said that they didn’t have to do the essay. Hermione was the only one who didn’t welcome that news.

They had a very enjoyable lesson. When the bell rang, everyone gathered up their things and headed for the door, Harry amongst them, but-

‘Wait a moment, Harry,’ Lupin called. ‘I’d like a word.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who has read my story. Extra thank you to those wou have left kudo's or comments!
> 
> You can visit me on tumblr here
> 
> https://embracingmagic.tumblr.com/
> 
> I actually use it now!


	14. Chapter 14

Remus held Harry back after class to make sure he was OK. He’d been so worried after he’d heard about what had happened at the quidditch game but McGonagall had ensured him that Harry was fine. It was only once Harry was standing in front of him that Remus realised he didn’t know what to say.

‘I heard about the game,’ he said.

Harry nodded glumly and turned the conversation towards dementors. Poor Harry, Remus could tell that the way he was affected by the monsters, more so than his classmates, was getting to him. He tried to ensure Harry that there was nothing to be ashamed of, he wasn’t weak.

‘When they get near me …’ Harry was avoiding eye contact by looking at Remus’s desk. ‘-I can hear Voldemort murdering my mum.’

Remus’s breath caught in his throat. His heart broke at the words, it broke for Lilly, for Harry, and for James. He wanted nothing more than to reach out and pull Harry in for a hug but he knew it wouldn’t be appropriate.

‘Azkaban must be terrible,’ Harry said. He was giving Remus a strange look, it was as though he was trying to gage his reaction.

Remus nodded. ‘Most of the inmates go mad within weeks,’ he admitted.

‘Sirius Black didn’t,’ Harry said. ‘He escaped.’

Remus’s fingers slipped and he dropped his briefcase. He was aware of Harry watching him carefully.

‘Yes,’ Remus said carefully. ‘Black must have found a way to fight them. I wouldn’t have believed it possible …’

‘Maybe he had something to hold on to,’ Harry said, ‘something worth fighting for.’

Harry was still watching him carefully. Remus shuffled uncomfortably, not sure what to make of the way Harry was searching his face, looking for a reaction. Did Harry know about Remus’s past with Sirius? Did he suspect Remus was involved in the break in?

‘I … I wouldn’t have thought so,’ Remus said carefully.

Harry seemed disappointed in his answer and changed the topic back to Dementors. He left with the promise of extra lessons after the holidays.

 

 

‘You’re going home for the holidays?’ Hermione repeated. Her and Harry were sitting together in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room.

‘Yeah, I know I don’t normally but …’

‘But nothing! Your relatives are terrible! Why do you want to go back there?’

‘I’m not!’ Harry said. ‘I’m staying with my muggle friends … you know, the ones I stayed with in the holidays.’

Hermione pulled a face. ‘But why?’

‘I just need to get out of Hogwarts for a bit,’ Harry said. At least that wasn’t a lie. ‘With everything going on, the Dementors and Sirius Black …’ Not to mention the stress of keeping everything hidden from his friends.

‘If you’re sure …’

‘What’s going on?’ Ron appeared, sitting down next to Harry. Things had been tense between him and Hermione since Scabbers’s disappearance.

‘Harry’s going home for the holidays.’ Hermione said.

‘What?’ Ron looked at Harry miserably. ‘Well if Harry’s not staying here then neither am I!’

 

 

The last week of school passed quickly. On the last day of school Harry was cornered by Fred and George. He had just said goodbye to Ron and Hermione, who were visiting Hogsmeade, when the twins dragged him into an empty classroom to give him ‘an early Christmas present.’ The Marauder’s Map was undoubtedly brilliant but Harry wasn’t sure how he should use it. Fred and George obviously wanted Harry to use the map to go to Hogsmeade but that would mean sharing the map with Ron and Hermione and risking them seeing Sirius’s name. He ended up taking the map to bed and using it to search the grounds for Peter Pettigrew.

 

 

The next day Harry was back at Grimmauld Place and struggling to keep his eyes open. He’d stayed up all night searching the map and hadn’t gotten much sleep. The couch dipped as someone sat down beside him.

‘This place is such a mess! What’s that house elf been doing all term?’ Malfoy asked. Harry wasn’t even sure why Malfoy was here. He didn’t want to ask.

‘He’s probably been locked in your room drawing pictures of you.’

‘Don’t even joke Potter.’

Harry snorted. ‘Hey Malfoy?’

‘Yeah?’

‘I never got a chance to say thank you, for what happened at the Quidditch match. You saved my life.’

Malfoy shuffled uncomfortably. ‘Yeah, well … I didn’t exactly have a choice, did I? Dumbledore would have had me expelled if I’d let his golden boy die.’

Harry smiled, ‘Sure Malfoy, but thanks anyway.’

‘Master Malfoy!’

Harry and Malfoy both jumped as Kreacher come hurrying into the room. ‘Master Malfoy is home! Would master like Kreacher to fetch him anything?’

‘Sure,’ Malfoy said. ‘Bring us some food and then get this place clean, it’s filthy in here.’

‘Yes, Master Malfoy!’ Kreacher said. He bowed so low that his nose almost touched the ground before he scurried away.

‘You should be nicer to him,’ Harry said.

‘You’re just jealous because he likes me and not you.’

‘I don’t care what he thinks of me,’ Harry said.

‘Sure you don’t. When’s Sirius coming back? If I’d know I’d have to spend the holidays alone with you I would’ve stayed at school.’

Harry bit back the urge to retort. He and Malfoy had been getting on lately and he didn’t want to ruin it.

‘Sirius is coming home in a few days,’ he said. ‘He wants to search the grounds while everyone’s away.’

‘Oh, I’m sure that will go well,’ Malfoy said sarcastically.

Kreacher came back carrying two plates, jam packed with different types of snacks. He placed both of them down on the coffee table in front of Malfoy.

‘Thank you Kreacher.’

Kreacher beamed at Malfoy’s praise and walked backwards from the room still bowing.

‘That elf is so weird,’ Malfoy said.

Harry hummed in agreement as he helped himself to a sandwich.

The ate in an uncomfortable silence.

‘We need a TV,’ Harry said.

‘A what?’

‘It’s a muggle thing,’ Harry explained, ‘it’s like a radio but with pictures. The Dursleys always had theirs on while we were eating.’

‘Right …’

‘You know I have some muggle money in my trunk,’ Harry said. ‘We could go to the movies.’

‘The what?’

‘It’s like a big TV. We can catch a bus.’

‘A muggle bus? Potter …’

‘Come on, Malfoy! How often do you have this much freedom?’ Harry asked. He was suddenly desperate to get out and do something fun for once. ‘You’re stuck with me anyway, if we do this today, you can choose what we do tomorrow.’

Malfoy considered for a moment. ‘Fine, but I’m going to spend the whole time thinking of something really horrible for you to do!’

‘Fine!’

As Harry climbed the stairs he thought of what Ron and Hermione would say if they knew he was about to go to the movies with Draco Malfoy. He laughed, they would think he was losing his mind. Maybe they’d have a point but after the stress of the last few months Harry really needed to relax. An afternoon at the movies would do him good. Getting to laugh at Malfoy’s reactions to the muggle world would just be a bonus.

 

 

Ron was lying on his bed reading a Quidditch magazine and trying to block out his mum’s loud voice as she yelled at Fred and George about some prank they had played on Ginny when there was a knock at his door. He rolled over just in time to see Percy let himself in.

‘Hey! I didn’t say you could come in!’

Percy gave Ron a look that Fred and George had started calling ‘the head boy stare’. He was holding his hands behind his back. ‘I know, but I have something for you,’ Percy said. ‘Kind of an early Christmas present.’

Knowing Percy, it was probably some book. But still, Ron sat up interested. When Percy held out his hands to show Ron what he was hiding it wasn’t a book. Ron’s heart leapt.

‘Scabbers!’ He scrambled off the bed to look at his squirming rat. He looked even skinnier and sicker than he had before he went missing but he was alive.

‘I found him trying to run out the front door.’ Percy explained. ‘He must of hid in your trunk just before you got on the train.’

‘I never thought I’d see him again! Thank you, Perc!’

Percy smiled as he left.

Ron grinned at his rat. ‘I was so worried about you! Don’t run away ever again.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait! I wasn't completely happy with this chapter but I wanted to get it finished because it's been so long.
> 
> You can come complain to me on tumblr.
> 
> https://embracingmagic.tumblr.com/


	15. Chapter 15

‘You were scared when the lights went out!’ Harry couldn’t hide his grin.

‘I was not,’ Malfoy grumbled.

‘You tried to grab my arm!’

Malfoy glared across the table. ‘Shut up, Potter. Just wait until tomorrow when it’s my turn to choose what we do!’

Kreacher came into the kitchen carrying two plates of food. He placed the larger one down carefully in front of Malfoy and shoved the smaller one towards Harry.

‘Thank you Kreacher,’ Harry said. Kreacher ignored him.

Harry and Malfoy ate their dinner in silence. The silence was more comfortable than it had been in the morning. Maybe spending the day together had tricked Harry’s brain into thinking they were friends.

‘I just don’t understand,’ Malfoy said, breaking Harry’s thoughts.

‘What?’

‘The muggles,’ he clarified. ‘I don’t understand how they can do all that stuff. How does it work without magic?’

‘I don’t know,’ Harry admitted. ‘Muggles study different things at their schools. Instead of learning about magic they learn about maths, science, and technology so they can invent and build things. Hermione tries to keep up with the muggle stuff. She borrows her cousins school books in the holidays and her parents help her.’

‘So, most muggle-borns, ones that aren’t nerds like Granger, they have to make a choice between learning about magic and learning about their own world?’

‘I guess, I never really thought about it,’ Harry admitted. ‘I never felt like I belonged in the muggle world so it was easy for me but I suppose it would be hard for other people.’

‘Oh.’

They went back to eating in silence. Malfoy had a thoughtful look on his face for the rest of the meal.

 

 

 

It was late the next time Harry saw Malfoy. It was dark outside and Harry was laying on the couch studying the map when Malfoy’s dishevelled face appeared above his.

‘What the hell are you doing Potter? It’s late and I can see your light from my room!’

Harry considered for a moment before he sat up and made room for Malfoy on the couch. When Malfoy sat down Harry passed him the map.

‘What’s this?’ Malfoy asked.

‘Hogwarts.’

Malfoy’s eyes widened as he took in the dots moving around the map. ‘That’s … it shows people! How did you get this?’

‘Fred and George gave it to me,’ Harry said. ‘I was using it to see if I could find Pettigrew.’

‘Does Sirius know you have this?’

‘No, I didn’t know how to tell him because …’

‘Because the map doesn’t show Pettigrew,’ Malfoy guessed.

Harry nodded glumly. ‘When Ron said Scabbers was gone I knew he’d probably fled from Hogwarts but …’ A lump formed in Harry’s throat and embarrassingly he felt tears spring to his eyes.

‘Potter … Harry, we need to tell Sirius,’ Malfoy said. ‘We can’t just leave him alone at Hogwarts when we know Pettigrew isn’t there. The Dementors might catch him or Professor Lupin might recognise him.’

‘I know,’ Harry admitted.

Malfoy took a deep breath. ‘Kreacher!’ he called.

Kreacher appeared with a pop. ‘Yes, Master Malfoy?’ the elf said.

‘Kreacher, I need you to go to Hogwarts, find Sirius and bring him home.’

Kreacher frowned but listened to Malfoy and disappeared. He appeared a moment later dragging Sirius with him.

‘What are you doing?’ Let go of me!’ Sirius said.

Kreacher dropped Sirius’s arm immediately as though it had burnt him.

‘Sirius! I asked him to bring you back!’ Malfoy said loudly.

Sirius seemed to realise where he was. ‘Harry? Draco? What? Why am I here?’

‘Potter, umm, Harry can explain,’ Malfoy said.

Harry felt nauseous. Would Sirius be mad at him for keeping this secret? He took a deep breath and avoiding Sirius’s gaze, he passed the map over.

Harry heard Sirius’s breath catch and looked up to see that Sirius’s eyes had widened almost comically. He was running his hands over the map like it was something precious. Harry and Malfoy exchanged a confused glance.

‘Where did you get this?’ Sirius looked at Harry with wonder.

Harry quickly explained the story.

‘I know I should have told you straight away,’ he said. ‘But Pettigrew was gone and I didn’t want to upset you.’

Sirius didn’t seem to be listening. His eyes were fixed to the top of the page where Harry knew the names Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs were scrawled.

‘Sirius?’ Harry’s voice seemed to brake Sirius from his trance.

‘It’s late,’ he said. ‘You two should be in bed. We’ll talk about it in the morning.’

Before Harry or Malfoy could argue Sirius hurried upstairs, taking the map with him.

 

 

Remus could feel the effects of the upcoming full moon and was relieved that most of the students had gone home for the holidays. The castle was almost empty, giving him some peace and quiet to sulk in his room. As he curled up in his bed, Remus couldn’t help but remember that strange conversation he’d had with Harry before the break. Harry either knew about their past or suspected Remus was helping Sirius. What else could that searching gaze while he asked about Sirius meant? But still, Harry had asked Remus for one-on-one lessons, that must mean he still trusted him, right?

Remus exhaled loudly and closed his eyes. He’d worry about Harry after the holidays. He was so tired.

 

 

Remus was standing in a dark clearing surrounded by trees. He didn’t know how, but he knew he was in the Forbidden Forest. It was dark but enough bright moonlight was shining through the trees that Remus could see a dark shape curled up on the ground a few meters in front of him. Fearing someone was hurt he hurried forward. He almost stopped breathing when the figure rolled over and he saw it was Harry looking up at him with wide, terrified eyes.

‘Harry …’

‘Get away from me!’ Harry stood up and Remus felt sick when he saw bites and scratches covering Harry’s arms. _Wolf bites_ was his first thought but looking closer he realised they were from a large dog.

‘Harry …’ he tried again

‘You could have stopped this!’ Harry shouted. Remus noticed the clearing had gotten brighter. A bright stag shaped Patronus was watching the scene. ‘You knew he wanted me dead and you didn’t stop him because he was your friend!’

‘No! That’s not …’

‘I hate you!’

‘Harry!’ Remus tried to explain himself but Harry turned and fled into the forest.

Remus collapsed down onto a log. He wanted to chase after Harry and explain but his legs wouldn’t move. His breath was coming in chocking gasps and he could feel tears running down his face. Something cool pressed against his cheek. He glanced up and saw the stag standing before him, gently nudging his face.

‘Hey,’ Remus chocked out.

The stag transformed before Remus’s eyes and suddenly James Potter was sitting on the log next to him and pulling him in for a hug. Remus closed his eyes and lost himself in the warm embrace, it felt so real.

‘He didn’t mean that,’ James said softly.

‘Yes, he did,’ Remus said, ‘and he’s right, it’s my fault. I still haven’t told anyone that Sirius is an animagus. After everything he did, after … he killed you James!’ Remus gasped and pulled himself out of James’s arms. ‘Oh God! You’re dead because of Sirius and I’ve been protecting him.’

‘Stop!’ James grabbed Remus firmly by the shoulders, forcing them to make eye contact. ‘You don’t believe that! You can’t believe that!

Remus tried to wipe the tears away. ‘He was your secret keeper!’

James sighed sadly and looked across the clearing. Remus followed his gaze and his breath caught as he saw Lilly and Sirius sitting on a rug that had defiantly not been there before. Baby Harry was sitting between them laughing at his god father. They were illuminated by a warm orange light. Remus remembered this. It was just before the Fidelius charm, Remus and Sirius were visiting and Sirius had been amusing Harry by turning into a dog and back again.

Remus and James watched the scene quietly. Remus couldn’t help but stare at the way Sirius smiled at Harry, it seemed so loving, so real. How could Sirius have faked that?

Remus’s eyes flew open. He only just made it out of bed and to his bathroom before he vomited. He crawled back to bed and as soon as his head hit the pillow he started sobbing.


End file.
